Tus ojos
by misue.d
Summary: Por lo azares del destino Edward ha muerto. Bella se ha quedado sola junto a su dolor y a su pequeña Renesmee que por esos días aparente tener 19 años. Pero una mirada esmeralda,penetrante, trae de vuelta la vida a su alma.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Todo se había vuelto nebuloso y un sopor ineludible inundaba mis sentidos. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para continuar en esta lucha. Todo se había ido junto con él. Mi alma rota y olvidada clama por sentirle nuevamente a su lado, por percibir su olor, su respiración sobre mi piel; por ver sus ojos de topacio rebosantes de amor y comprensión.

¿Por qué se me permitió seguir existiendo si él ya no iba a estar a mi lado? ¿Por qué, Dios mío, se me obliga a sufrir este predicamento? Debería estar muerta. Deseo morir para seguirlo, para amarlo incluso en la muerte fría y lóbrega.

No puedo soportar la soledad que inunda mi pecho. El dolor que me aleja de los que amo. La ira que siento al verme impotente, al sentirme sola.

Él no tendría que haberse marchado.

Yo… yo no puedo seguirlo...


	2. El sueño

**Cáp. 1: El sueño**

Estaba en medio de un bosque más que conocido. No había luz pero eso no era un impedimento para mí, podía ver todo perfectamente. Era el escenario de un antiguo sueño. Uno que había abierto mis ojos a la verdad más hermosa del mundo. A Edward.

Comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire. Mi pecho se oprimía ansiando verlo aparecer por entre los mullidos helechos. Jacob Black estaba a mi lado, jalando de mí hacia la parte más oscura del bosque. A lo lejos podía oír la voz de Mike Newton llamándome pero, ninguno de ellos era el que yo esperaba. Era él. Aquel que en unos segundos aparecería brillando tenuemente, con largos y puntiagudos colmillos, me llamaría diciendo que no debía sentir miedo y yo le creería. Desearía con toda la fuerza de la que sea capáz creerle sin importar quién era, sin importar que mi vida acabara antes de darme cuenta de nada. Si mi vida acababa por él entonces valdría la pena.

Me acuclillé junto a un gran árbol cubierto de nieve desde la raíz a la copa con los brazos rodeando mi pecho como antaño. Aquel vacío había regresado multiplicado enloquecedoramente por mis nuevos sentidos de vampiro. Ya no solo era angustia y aquel sentimiento de soledad rasgando mi pecho, ahora también era furia y odio que no podían ser opacados por nada más, ni siquiera la venganza que había sido llevada a cabo hace décadas.

Ya no debería odiar a nadie porque ese alguien que lo arrancó de mi lado ya no existe. Emmett y yo lo destruimos hasta que no quedó ni el más leve rastro de su existencia. Pero eso no bastaba. No me había traído a Edward de vuelta. No había traído su voz mientras tarareaba mi nana, no me había traído el roce de sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda ni sus ojos rebosantes de amor y comprensión.

Grite a todo lo que daban mis pulmones para desahogar un poco la furia y la impotencia. No debía evocar esos momentos pero me era imposible alejarme de ellos. Cada día desde que él había partido era como el primero. Podía recordarlo vividamente cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, como ahora. Mis ojos picaban buscando liberar el dolor mediante las lágrimas. Pero hace años que eso no ocurría. El dolor iba y venía de mis ojos a mi pecho una y otra vez.

Ya no era quién solía ser. Era un ser destruido por dentro. Vacío. Sin otra motivación que mentir. Mentir por mi hija. Fue por ella que no le rogué a Emmett que me matará después de acabar con aquel vampiro rumano. Solo por ella. Pero, un día ella también morirá y ya no existirá nada que me ate a este mundo. Entonces podré seguirlo en la muerte.

Por ahora debía fingir para que mi familia no sufriera.

Estábamos pasando una temporada en casa de Eleazar en Denali. Sabía que pronto tendríamos que irnos ya que llamábamos la atención de uno que otro turista curioso aunque no podíamos estar totalmente seguros. Sólo Edward podría habernos dado una respuesta confiable.

Respire pesadamente ante su nombre repitiéndose en mi cabeza. Esta vez no había deseado ni podido encajonar su nombre en un rincón de mi mente para aislar el dolor. Sabía que no tenía sentido intentar olvidarlo sobretodo porque no lo deseaba.

Anhelaba el sueño más que nada. Para así, hundirme en el sentimiento de que él seguía aquí a mi lado. Sólo deseaba poder sentirlo junto a mí una vez más. Pero no tenía caso.

Me había alejado de los demás para cazar un poco, no estaba de ánimos para soportar las carcajadas despreocupadas de Emmett, ni la energía de Alice, mucho menos las miradas de Rosalie. En momentos como estos sólo disfrutaba de la compañía de Jasper.

A todos les había sorprendido la amistad que había nacido entre Jasper y yo después de lo ocurrido con Edward pero luego entendieron que era el único capáz de ayudarme a sobrellevar todos los acontecimientos. Él era el único que sentía mi dolor aflorar y me sumía en un sopor que, de haber sido humana, me hubiera hecho caer en profundos sueños.

Jasper también tuvo un momento crítico tras la muerte de mi Edward. El dolor que nos envolvió a todos terminó provocándole un colapso nervioso. Jamás lo vi tan alterado en mi existencia. Supongo que por eso nos llevábamos tan bien. Alice y yo nos encargamos de él y él se encargo de mí.

Respire una y otra vez hasta que me hube serenado. Ya estaba lista para volver junto a ellos pero primero debía asegurarme de que mis emociones no fueran tan evidentes. Conté hasta cien y emprendí el camino de regreso a la casa de Tanya.

Detestaba ese lugar tanto como la detestaba a ella. No podía evitarlo. Anhelaba los húmedos días de Forks. Su cielo encapotado a mitad del verano, sus lloviznas matutinas, sus bosques alienígenas… pero más que nada, anhelaba ver _su_ prado, buscar en el su presencia. Hablarle, sentirlo…

─¡Al fin llegas! ─ canturreo Alice sacándome de mis ensoñaciones─. Creímos que te habías quedado a vivir en el bosque.

Le respondí con una tenue sonrisa a la que ella frunció el ceño.

─Has estado pensando en él, ¿cierto?

La mire sin entender a que quería llegar. Ella ya lo sabía, ¿que necesidad tenía de preguntarlo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

─Hermana ─me susurro bajo su aliento ─, no te pido que lo olvides porque se que eso es imposible tanto para ti como para todos nosotros, sólo te pido que te animes.

─No puedo, Alice ─respondí con la voz rota─.

─Por favor, Bella. No soy Jasper, pero puedo sentir tu dolor y tu desesperación. ¡Me parte el alma!

─Entonces no te fijes en mí ─respondí carente se emoción─. Todo acabará pronto…

─¡Eso no es cierto! ─gritó─. Tu futuro no es claro, aún no entiendo por qué, pero esta ahí. Puedo verlo.

─Yo también, Alice.

Me miró inquisitivamente para luego suspirar derrotada. En otras circunstancias habría disfrutado de este momento en el cuál vencía gradualmente a Alice Cullen. Pero ya no estaba en condiciones de disfrutar nada, excepto, aquel CD que él me obsequió hace ya tantos años.

Entre en la casa y me senté junto a Emmett que estaba viendo animadamente un programa sobre animales en el televisor. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo un hombre como Emmett podía estar tan concentrado y animado viendo la "hibernación del oso Grizzly"? ¡Ah!, claro, eso lo explicaba todo. La obsesión de Emmett respecto a lo osos no parecía tener intención alguna de decaer con el paso del tiempo. Suspire sonriendo sinceramente lo que me sorprendió. Hacían más de 60 años que no sonreía así. Desde la noche anterior a su muerte.

Sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos para alejar esos recuerdos. Para cuando los abrí nuevamente Jasper estaba a mi lado sonriéndome con tranquilidad. Le permití inundarme de paz y cerré los ojos un momento.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y confuso. Pude percibir el aroma de la cicuta húmeda y el sonido siseante de las copas de los árboles. Todo parecía tan real.

Mire a mi alrededor pero no pude distinguir a ninguna persona de mi familia. No había ni el más tenue rastro de sus olores o presencias solo cientos de árboles pertenecientes a mi hogar. Pero había otro olor en el bosque que inmediatamente distinguí como el de Forks, un olor dulzón y delicioso: olor a humano.

Me puse rígida al instante preocupada por la posibilidad de perder el control en esa situación pero entonces lo vi. Era un muchacho de no más de 17 años que corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas directamente hacia mí.

─¡Cuidado! ─me gritó mientras tomaba mi mano sin importarle lo fría de esta─, corre, se acerca…

─¡Bella!, ¡Alice! ─escuche que gritaron desde algún lugar lejano─ ¡No puede ser! ¡Hagan algo!

Un fuerte zarandeo me sacó del estupor provocado por lo que había visto.

Justo frente a mí se encontraba Alice con la mirada perdida. Fruncí el ceño confusa. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

─¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Bella! ─gritó Esme sentándose junto a mí─ Temí que no reaccionaras. Hacía tanto que no te pasaba esto.

Ahí fue cuando entendí lo que me había pasado. Esme tenía razón hacia tiempo que no tenía una _premonición_.

Hace unas tres décadas descubrimos que poseía un don parecido al de Alice. En ese tiempo solo eran sensaciones parecidas a los presentimientos nada más, pero con el paso del tiempo se habían hecho más clara hasta transformarse en escenas como la que acababa de ver.

Según Carlisle, cuando era humana pude haber tenido este don sin haberlo notado yo, por supuesto, lo negué. Jamás había tenido una premonición. Pero luego recordé mis sueños de antes de transformarme, de antes de ser novia de Edward, de antes de embarazarme de Renesmee… y lo supe. Sí poseía ese Don, pero no tan desarrollado como el de Alice.

─¿Qué viste? ─demandó Rosalie─.

─Los bosques de Forks… ─musité tranquilamente─, un humano huyendo de algo…

─¿Algo? ─inquirió Carlisle─ ¿Algo como qué?

─No lo sé. Tal vez Alice lo haya visto mejor…

Todos lo presentes nos volteamos hacia Alice que se encontraba ensimismada en un rincón.

─Es hora, ¿verdad? ─preguntó a Carlisle─.

─Así es.

─¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ─exigió saber Emmett haciendo un puchero por sentirse excluido de la conversación.

Pero yo sabía de qué se trataba todo esto.

Volveríamos a Forks.


	3. Encuentro

_Hola! Les agradezco que lean mi historia y compartan conmigo sus opiniones. =)_

_Sin olvidar que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Espero sus reviewsss!_

**Cáp. 2: Encuentro**

Por un instante fui abrumada por un sin número de emociones diferentes. Primero fue miedo, miedo de volver a aquel lugar donde los recuerdos serían tan reales; luego, confusión: ya habían muerto todos los que nos conocieron hace casi cien años, aún así, ¿sería seguro volver y enfrentarnos a pensamientos ocultos?; y, finalmente, una alegría tan profunda que hizo que Jasper se estremeciera. Alegría por estar en mi hogar, por ver nuestra casa y percibir _su_ aroma en sus libros que, de seguro, aún permanecían ocultos lejos de las manos del clima o cualquier curioso que, por casualidad, los hubiera encontrado. Vería a mi hija, a mi Renesmee. Después de tanto tiempo. Conocería a mis nietos. Y vería a mi mejor amigo. Mi Jake.

Cuando detuve mi ensoñación pude ver la emoción que se había apoderado de todos. Ellos aman Forks. Y yo también lo amo. Porque en él conocí al amor de mi existencia, en sus tierras yace el cuerpo de mi padre y el amor que solo un inmortal podía profesar.

El brillo en los ojos de Rose me dijo que era hora de empacar.

Los grititos de Alice no se hicieron esperar. Corría de aquí para allá en la casa tomando una cosa y otra para meterlas en una maleta gigante de un verde chillón. Puse los ojos en blanco, eso era tan típico de ella.

En menos de lo que me imaginaba todo estaba listo para partir. Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate y Garret se reunieron con nosotros en la sala para despedirnos.

Pude percibir el deje de satisfacción en los ojos de Tanya. Ella aún no me perdonaba el que Edward me haya elegido a mí por sobre ella. Cada vez que fue testigo de nuestro amor pude distinguir su odio asesino hacía mí e incluso hacia mi hija. Pero jamás sentí miedo hacia ella. Nunca tuvo ni tendrá oportunidad en contra mía. Porque yo no la odio al extremo de desear aniquilarla por lo que no habrá enfrentamiento entre nosotras.

Kate y Garret se despidieron de nosotros no sin antes prometernos que nos visitarían pronto para ver como estaban las cosas en Washington.

La despedida fue relativamente corta si tenemos en cuenta que Alice no armó tanto escándalo para que compráramos atuendos nuevos. Carlisle y Esme le prometieron que lo haríamos cuando llegáramos y estemos convenientemente instalados. De esa forma subimos a nuestros autos y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro hogar.

Forks es de aquellos pueblitos que no cambian con el tiempo. Los mismos bosques tupidos, el mismo cielo gris, el mismo olor a asfalto mojado y lluvia. Todo era igual que en esos años. Por un instante esta realidad me abrumó. Temí el echarme a morir como en aquel tiempo que estuve sin él. Muchas veces en estas décadas estuve a punto de caer en aquel estado de aturdimiento tipo zombie pero había sabido salir adelante gracias a Alice y Jasper, pero si los recuerdos me pegaban en la cara sin consideración, ¿cómo haría para no derrumbarme?

Respire hondo. No era momento para la crisis existencial.

Doblamos en la entrada del camino hacia la casa blanca de los Cullen. Al parecer Carlisle había arreglado que todo el lugar sea puesto en condiciones para nuestra llegada. Según oí, él ya tenía trabajo en el hospital general de Forks y nosotros habíamos sido inscritos en el instituto. Así que desde el lunes nos convertiríamos en una extraña familia pálida y hermosa que ha venido desde Alaska y no sociabiliza con nadie. Sonreí ante la repetición de esta escena.

Ahora serían otros los que no verían desde sus asientos esquivando nuestra mirada cuando la posemos en ellos. Otros los que nos temerán por instinto y nos amarán por la perfección de nuestros señuelos para las presas.

Sería diferente pero lo mismo.

Diferente simplemente porque el no estará. Igual porque habrá un integrante pálido solitario en contraste a las otras dos parejas de afortunados enamorados, hermosos y juntos.

Apreté los dientes para controlar la ola de dolor que surgió desde mi pecho.

No podía eliminarlo, pero había aprendido a vivir con él.

Al de unos minutos la imponente casa blanca apareció junto al camino. Lucía sublime, como la primera vez que la vi. Sus anchos ventanales daban una hermosa vista de todo el interior. La sala, el vestíbulo y la cocina habían cambiado levemente, de un blanco invierno a un tono más rosa.

Pude ver su ventana aún desde el auto. Su cuarto. Voltee a ver a Esme con la incertidumbre reflejada en mi mirada. Ella asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, intuyendo con sus emociones de madre lo que me agobiaba: ¿su presencia sigue ahí?

Tuve que controlarme para no salir corriendo a velocidad inhumana hacia su habitación. Deseaba acariciar sus cosas, sus libros y cuadernos con su música. Inundarme en ellos y dejarme ahogar en medio de los gritos de mi alma ya cansada y agonizante fruto del dolor pero, más profundamente, de un amor más grande y puro que el mar.

_Edward…_

_Mientras ellos viven, mi amor, yo te pienso. Será que tanto te extraño que ni siquiera noto a los demás a mi alrededor, siempre preguntándome si merecí amarte; si merecí estar entre tus brazos, besar tus labios y verme reflejada en tus ojos de oro líquido. Maldigo una y otra vez la capacidad de mi cuerpo de sentir tanto… tan enloquecedoramente perceptible… tanto amor y tanto dolor que me dejan sin aliento… tanto te extraño que temo a la verdad, a que no vas a volver…_

─Edward… ─murmure bajo mi aliento─.

Sentí la mano de Esme acariciar maternalmente mi espalda. Hasta ese momento no había notado que mi cuerpo se encontraba encorvado y mis manos rodeaban mi pecho justo donde mi corazón latió alguna vez. Me sonrió para darme ánimos y yo le devolví la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir.

Había mejorado en eso de fingir. La inexpresividad de mi nueva naturaleza hacia buena parte del trabajo y la otra la hacía Jasper. A veces su preocupación era exasperante pero había aprendido a equilibrar mis emociones en los momentos necesarios. No me permitía sucumbir ante el dolor lo que agradezco en el alma, si es que aún tengo una…

─Date prisa Bella ─gruñó Rosalie─. Es tu turno de…

Rosalie se detuvo abruptamente y gruñó mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de asco.

─Huele a perro ─masculló─.

Me eché a reír. Había cosas que no cambiaban y que mientras existamos no cambiarían.

Suspire y me golpee mentalmente por ser siempre tan negativa.

Salí del auto y olisquee el aire en busca del olor que Rosalie había detectado.

Imposible no reconocer ese hedor o el sonido de ese corazón. Era Jacob.

─¡Bells! ─grito aún a unos doscientos metros de la casa─ creí que bromeabas cuando decías que volverían antes de que me salieran canas.

Su estruendosa carcajada fue rápidamente coreada por Emmett que, como un bólido, corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

─Increíble ─murmuró Carlisle ante la escena─.

Para mí también era extraño verlos así. De seguro Edward, de estar aquí, habría fruncido los labios en señal de desaprobación. Pero su amistad era así, de ellos. Ni siquiera las constantes amenazas de Rose lograron que Emmett dimitiera de su desición de ser amigo de Jake hasta que uno de los dos muera.

─¿Cómo te diste cuenta tan rápido, Jake? ─pregunte con voz queda, después de todo Jacob y Emmett me escucharían de todos modos─.

─Imposible ignorar esta peste ─señalo a Emmett mientras se apretaba la nariz dramáticamente─.

Alice se echo a reír ante las jugarretas de Emmett y mi mejor amigo que se perseguían el uno al otro mientras gruñían entre carcajadas.

─Niños… ─masculló Rosalie mientras entraba a la casa con los puños apretados─.

La vanidad característica de Rose salía a flote en momentos como este. No le agradaba ser desplazada por nadie menos por Jake sobretodo ante su amado Emmett. Este y Jacob siguieron riendo mientras me acercaba a mi mejor amigo. Lucía igual que hace un siglo. Su rostro moreno y varonil, adornado por sus orbes negros cálidos, seguía pareciendo el de un hombre de no más de veinte años. Su cuerpo ancho y musculoso contrastaba con su aire de niño travieso que lo hacía tan similar a mi hermano. Le sonreí sinceramente en respuesta a la ancha sonrisa que se había plasmado en su rostro.

─No creí que te alegraras tanto de vernos ─dije con incredulidad─.

─Uno se acostumbra a lo molesto y al final termina acostumbrándose a ello ─se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, luego me miró con los ojos brillantes y su corazón se aceleró─. Nessie estará más que feliz cuando sepa que están aquí. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

─Lo sé ─le interrumpí─.

Podía adivinar hasta donde nos llevaría esta conversación. Y era algo de lo que solo deseaba hablar con mi hija.

─Vamos a verla ─sentencié─, vamos con mi Renesmee.

Quince minutos más tarde me encontraba adentrándome en los conocidos parajes de La Push. Todo seguía igual. Todo era idéntico a como lo recordaba. Incluso, Carlisle me dijo una vez que seguía viéndose igual que desde hace trescientos años, época en la cual él llegó a América.

A mí vinieron recuerdos nebulosos de los días que pasaba con Jake en su garaje, conversando de todo y de nada, ahogando mis días en la que la ausencia de mi Edward me golpeaba tal como ahora.

Entrecerré los ojos ante el dè javú. Solo me faltaba para completar la escena perfecta el que Edward volviera a mi.

─No… ─murmuré─

─Luces igual que en aquella época ─la voz grave de Jake me produjo un estremecimiento─. Por favor. Bells. Lucha.

─Lo intento, Jake ─susurre de la forma más entendible que fui capáz─. Pero tú más que nadie debería entender que no puedo.

Me miro con la tristeza plasmada en sus ojos y me maldije por ello. Yo no debía hacerle daño a los que amaba pero parecía que siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

─Lo sé…

Luego de eso no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que vislumbramos las primeras casitas de la reserva Quileute. A lo lejos pude distinguir una esencia agridulce que resaltaba entre todo ese hedor a perro que era difícil de ignorar. Era ella. Mi Renesmee.

Algo cálido se apoderó de mi pecho cuando distinguí su grácil figura esperando por mí a las puertas de una pequeña casita. Pude ver sus ojos de chocolate fundido, como los de mi padre, brillando de alegría y lágrimas contenidas. Ella, a diferencia de mí, sí podía llorar.

Cuando Edward murió sentí una creciente envidia hacia ese hecho. Ella podía soltar el dolor de la perdida, podía llorar en los brazos de su Jacob y desahogar su impotencia e ira. En cambio, yo solamente podía verla simulando consolarla cuando era yo la que necesitaba consuelo. Deseando morir me aleje de ella esa madrugada. Pero, como no, Alice me alcanzó y no me permitió hacerlo, no me permitió seguirlo y liberar el dolor enloquecedor que carcomía mi alma. En ese momento lo entendí perfectamente. Entendí porque Edward había corrido hacia la muerte cuando me creyó muerta. Porque se negaba a vivir la eternidad sin mí. Pero la duendecillo me miró con una extraña seriedad mientras decía: "_piensa en Renesmee_". Yo no pude decir nada. Di media vuelta y regrese a casa. Él se enfadaría conmigo si supiera que había pensado en morir. No me lo perdonaría. Por eso me seguía arrastrando en este mundo. Por ellos. Mi hija. Mi esposo. Mi Edward…

Sollocé a pesar de no ser capáz de llorar. Corrí hasta mi hija y la abrace atrayéndola a mi pecho. Mi niña. Mi pequeño pedacito de él. Ella lloraba abrazada a mí mientras murmuraba cuanto me había extrañado con la voz rota. La mire a los ojos y le sonreí para que se calmará. A pesar de la edad que tenía seguía comportándose como la semivampira consentida que fue durante su infancia.

Se veía hermosa. Rosalie y Alice estarán felices al verla. Temían que la belleza característica de los _Fríos_ se esfumara de su cuerpo con el paso del tiempo. Pero aquí seguía ella. Tan hermosa como siempre. Con sus bucles broncíneos cayendo en cascada por su espalda, con su piel pálida y tersa, sus pestañas largar y tupidas y sus ojos que mostraban inocencia.

De dentro de la casa aparecieron un hombre y una mujer de poco más de veinte años. El hombre tenía la tez pálida y la barbilla cuadrada. Dos penetrantes ojos oscuros como la noche finalizaban la increíble perfección de sus rasgos. Su cabello corto de un brillante color negro caía a la altura de su nuca donde formaba hermosos rizos similares a los de Emmett. Medía entre 1,90 m o 2 metros probablemente. Su cuerpo era perfectamente musculoso igual que Jacob.

La mujer a su lado, poseía una contextura más menuda. Delgada pero con un cuerpo hermoso. Poseía un familiar cabello color caoba hasta la espalda finalizando con desordenados bucles rojizos. Sus ojos color miel me descolocaron. Sobretodo porque podía oír el latido constante y rítmico de su corazón y ver el leve bronceado de su piel. Me sonrieron y en respuesta yo también les sonreí.

─Bella, ¿a qué te sorprendiste? ─dijo Jake en medio de una carcajada─.

Me voltee a verlo pero el solo reía como si fuera un niño. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras liberaba a mi niña del abrazo y le dirigía una significativa mirada de incomprensión. Ella sonrío y se posiciono delicadamente junto a los desconocidos.

─Han pasado muchas décadas desde que no te veíamos mamá…

La mire sin entender. Ella suspiro.

─Mamá, él ─dijo señalando al hombre a su lado─ es Isaac y ella ─dijo esta vez refiriéndose a la muchacha que mantenía abrazada─ es Annie. Son mis hijos.

La mire con los ojos como platos. Agradecí que mi naturaleza me impidiera el desmayarme, que es lo que habría ocurrido en otras circunstancias.

Sabía que Renesmee tenía hijos pero jamás imagine que crecieran a esta velocidad. Eso solo significaba…

─Humanos… ─murmure aún sin poder creérmelo─.

Ella asintió y ellos me miraron confusos.

Di un paso vacilante hacia ellos apenas hube recobrado la calma.

─¿Abuela? ─preguntó Isaac con cautela─.

Me estremecí ante las palabras. Deseaba oírlas, pero nunca pronunciada por un hombre adulto.

Conmocionada y asustada lo rodee con mis brazos en un suave pero cálido abrazo. Él me correspondió enseguida. Y apoyo su cabeza sobre mis cabellos.

─Es un gusto conocerla al fin ─murmuro en mi pelo─.

Annie comenzó a sollozar mientras me rodeaba con sus delicados brazos. Pude percibir su aroma similar al de Renesmee y lo memorice para poder distinguirlos a distancia.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Jacob abrazado a Renesmee quién lloraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al verlos así vino a mi memoria la imagen de otra pareja diferente con la misma mirada llena de amor y devoción el uno por el otro y por la criatura que había nacido de ellos. Una mezcla de emociones inundó mi alma de alegría y dolor. Apreté los dientes buscando mantener mis sentimientos a raya. En momentos como este necesitaba a Jasper.

Sonreí cuando sentí la calma inundar mi ser. Alce la vista y vi a Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie observándonos.

Alice y Rose se precipitaron sobre Renesmee mientras la cubrían de besos y abrazos. Halagando su usual perfección. Ella sonrío muy pagada de sí misma mientras devolvía los cumplidos. Siempre sería igual de vanidosa que su amada tía Rose.

Emmett y Jasper fueron junto a Jacob e Isaac y se fundieron en un extraño abrazo grupal. Abrí los ojos con pánico. Esos tres podrían aplastar a Isaac sin ningún problema. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando este devolvía el abrazo casi con la misma potencia a su tío Emmett. Mire a Jake en busca de una explicación el se encontró con mi mirada dándome un gesto con la cabeza señalando que después me lo contaría.

Asentí y vi como Carlisle se fundía en una de sus típicas conversaciones con Annie hablando de su experiencia entre seres sobrenaturales y cosas por el estilo. Ella rió encantadoramente.

─Semi-sobrenaturales ─le corrigió─.

Todos rompimos en carcajadas. Sin duda era su nieta. Tan lista y vivaz. Suspire. Todo habría sido perfecto con él aquí.

─¿Dónde esta Esme? ─pregunte de forma casual─.

─En casa ─dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco─. Ya sabes. "Todo debe estar perfecto para que podamos vivir bien"

La mire asintiendo con la cabeza. Esme, de seguro, había hallado algo que no le gustaba de la casa y se disponía a arreglarlo antes de que volvamos a ella.

Un fuerte silbido nos sobresaltó. Desde la parte baja de la calle surgieron las figuras de cinco hombres gigantescos de piel rojiza y ojos negros.

Sonreí ampliamente al reconocer a Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared y Paul. Lucían un poco más maduros como si la edad comenzara a caer sobre ellos.

Jacob respondió a su llamado y corrió hasta ellos. De pronto tenía a Seth frente a mí, mirándome con los ojos vidriosos y el dolor plasmado en sus facciones.

─No te preocupes ─le pedí─. Estoy bien.

Él me rodeo con sus grandes brazos y me alzó para abrazarme afectuosamente. Lo oí sollozar y desee poder hacerlo yo también pero me límite a responder a su abrazo y acariciar su espalda hasta que se calmo.

─Bella… ─comenzó─.

─Todo esta bien ─le aseguré─.

Me sonrió y volvió a dejarme en el suelo para saludar a los demás.

Repase los rostros que habían llegado pero faltaba alguien.

─¿Y Sam? ─pregunte a Paul─.

Él frunció el ceño y me observó con dolor y resignación.

─Murió hace treinta años, Bella ─pude distinguir la nota de decepción en su voz─. Justo después de Emily.

Bajo la cabeza y continuó conversando con Jasper. Me golpee imperceptiblemente por ser tan estúpida. ¿Cuántas cosas más me había perdido? Y yo que creía que no había entrado en ese patético estado de aturdimiento. Maldición.

─No te sientas mal, Bella ─dijo Embry acercándose a mí─. Entendemos como estas. Sam quedó en el mismo estado que tú estas ahora cuando Emily murió.

─Gracias… ─murmure sintiéndome la peor amiga del mundo─.

Tres décadas y yo no me había enterado. Seguramente me lo dijeron en casa. De seguro Jacob y Renesmee también lo hicieron mientras hablábamos por teléfono y, aún así, yo no me había enterado.

─Bella siempre esta en su mundo ─rió Emmett─. Que no les sorprenda que no sepa lo que hizo la semana pasada.

─No es como que tú lo recuerdes ─le repliqué mordaz─.

El rió más fuerte y se dispuso a comenzar unas cuantas competencias de vencidas con los Quileutes.

Jasper me sonrió y palmeó el asiento junto a él. Caminé hasta él y me senté a su lado recostando mi cabeza en su brazo.

─¿Crees que se vaya alguna vez? ─le pregunte refiriéndome al dolor sin mirarlo─.

─Tal vez ─respondió─.

Observe a mi hija conversar con mis hermanas; a mi suegro con mi nieta; a mi nieto con mi hermano y los de más Quileutes y sonreí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me alegre de mantenerme despierta.

_No estoy segura de si esta es una historia totalmente separada de "Despertar" o es su secuela. Supongo que como vayan avanzando las historias lo sabré._

_Gracias por leer!_


	4. Miel, lilas y luz de sol

**Cáp. 3: Miel, lilas y luz de sol.**

El bosque se encontraba en calma. Podía oír el murmullo del agua del río corriendo en su cause hacia el mar. Podía sentir el rasgar de la tierra producida por las patas de mi víctima. Ella aún no lo sabía pero pronto dejaría de respirar.

Me acerqué sigilosa con la seguridad de que no sufriría. Sería rápido. Era un ciervo de aproximadamente dos años de edad. Su olor apenas abría el apetito pero para mi era suficiente. Después de tantas décadas de cazar solo herbívoros ya ni siquiera arrugaba la nariz ante el olor, ni había deseado la sangre de ningún humano en particular.

Jamás me rendiría ante la tentación. Jamás lo defraudaría. Lo haría por él.

Cuando mi pequeña víctima se hubo desangrado me di cuenta de que estaba alerta, despierta, como hace tiempo no estaba. Me di cuenta, también, de que ahora pensaba mucho más en él. Y no creía que eso fuera posible. Pero su recuerdo ya no me causaba daño sino que, me hacía extremadamente feliz.

Desde que volví a Forks y me reencontré con todo lo que perteneció a él, he podido sentir su presencia junto a mí como si hubiera regresado y en silencio me hiciera compañía. Incluso en ese momento en el que dejaba a mis instintos de monstruo tomar control de mi cuerpo, casi podía oírlo tararear mi nana en mi oído. Y ese sentimiento me inundaba de paz y calma.

Pasaba horas sentada en la salita de nuestra casa en medio del bosque. Observando los retratos y cada detalle de ella. Casi no le creo a Esme cuando me dijo que ya se había encargado de ella. Creí que con el tiempo había ido deteriorándose pero no. O tal vez sí y Esme puso especial énfasis en dejar todo igual que antes. En esa posición podía admirar cada vestigio de nuestro amor. Su olor arremolinándose a mí alrededor como una caricia.

Sin embargo, también iba a casa de Esme buscando su presencia. Allí, en el rinconcito donde permanecía su piano era donde podía sentirlo con mayor nitidez, como si su maravillosa esencia hubiera sido absorbida por las teclas.

En un intento por tenerle cerca, hace unos veinte años, comencé a tocar el piano. Nunca sería tan buena como él pero no me importaba. Solo cuando acariciaba sus teclas armonizando una melodía me sentía realmente feliz. Como ahora.

Nunca había tocado la nana que Edward compuso para mí, pero desde que volví a Forks lo hacía cada tarde. Casi podía verlo a través del espejismo de mis emociones y por ello valía la pena. Todo el dolor del mundo valía la pena por haberle tenido cerca.

Suspiré aún con el ciervo en mis manos. Sentía mi cuerpo un poco más cálido y mis venas menos ardientes. El eco de la sed en mi garganta se había apaciguado y silenciado, por ahora.

Volví a suspirar.

Mañana comenzábamos el instituto.

Mentiría si dijera que había siquiera un deje de emoción en mí por ello. Hace tiempo que me había artado del instituto. Odiaba admitir que me incomodaba el hecho de que todos nos mirarían y hablarían de nosotros por un buen tiempo. Y siendo lo diferentes que somos los murmullos se oirán desde cada rincón. No deseaba eso.

Comencé mi camino de regreso a la casa con pasos lentos disfrutando del roce del viento sobre mi rostro. A unos cuantos metros pude distinguir a Emmett que también había terminado su cacería. Sonreía de tal manera que me sorprendió que su rostro no se trizara. Parecía haberse divertido bastante. Llevaba el cabello desordenado y sucio con restos de hojas y polvo. La camisa algo desgarrada y manchada con sangre. Sonreí mientras enarcaba una ceja.

─¿Gris, Emmett? ─supuse─.

─Negro ─contesto alzando los brazos y cruzándolos tras su nuca─.

─Suena bien.

─Más que bien.

─A Rose no le va a gustar verte así.

Hizo una mueca y agitó una mano restándole importancia.

─Le diré que fuiste tú y asunto arreglado.

Le fruncí el ceño.

Por alguna extraña razón, que aún no llegaba a comprender, Rosalie jamás se enojaba conmigo. No importaba lo que pasara, siempre estaba dispuesta a perdonar o ignorarlo.

Alice creía que lo hacía por Edward. Decía que él siempre estaba molesto con ella por su actitud hacia mí así que, para compensarlo de alguna manera, se había vuelto cordial y permisiva conmigo.

Tenía cierta lógica, eso había que reconocerlo, pero creo que hay algo más. Quizás algún día lo descubra o ella, simplemente, decida confesármelo.

─Vamos ─le urgí─. Se nos esta haciendo tarde. Alice quiere que veamos los atuendos que usaremos mañana.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Pero prefería no retar a Alice, si no conseguía lo que quería se volvía insoportablemente ella.

─Cierto ─acepto y lideró el camino de regreso─.

Más adelante hallamos a Jasper y Alice esperándonos recostados sobre un árbol con despreocupación. Alice soltó un gritito ahogado cuando vio el estado de las ropas de Emmett. Este se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

─¿Y Rose? ─pregunte al no percibir su aroma─.

─Termino hace tiempo ─respondió la duendecillo─. Se fue para ayudar a Nessie con su auto.

─Aja ─asentí─.

Me agradaba lo bien que se desenvolvía Renesmee en esta tierra. Gracias a Dios, los Quileutes sabían que existían personas como ella (no es que supieran lo que _es_ ella) y no lo comentaban ni siquiera entre ellos. Era uno de los secretos de su tribu.

Así como la manada, Renesmee tampoco envejecía. Jacob, que ahora era el único alpha, decía que eran la manada más duradera que había existido en esas tierras. Al parecer mi hija tenía cierta culpa en ello.

La magia Quileute explotaba siempre y cuando los _Fríos_ estuvieran cerca. Nosotros, si bien, hemos estado lejos suficiente tiempo como para que no quedara ninguno, hemos dejado parte de nuestra esencia aquí: Mi Renesmee. Mi pequeña niña mitad vampiro.

Según Quil me había contado, la manada estaba feliz como estaba. Extrañaban a sus amadas que ya habían fallecido pero se contentaban con poder cuidar de sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos además de su amada reservación.

Eso era bueno.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos entrando a la casa blanca. Esme nos esperaba con una cálida sonrisa como se costumbre. Nos beso y se dirigió a la puerta junto con Carlisle. Ellos dos siempre iban de caza después de nosotros, al parecer era algo así como una tradición. Jasper y Alice también la seguían pero un poco diferente. A ellos les bastaba con cazar juntos, el uno al lado del otro. Yo los entendía perfectamente. Cazar junto a Edward era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Rosalie y Emmett eran diferentes, él es demasiado niño para que la seria Rose disfrutara su comida estando cercan de él. Entendía eso también.

Nos despedimos de ellos y fuimos hasta nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos de ropa.

Yo estaba usando la habitación de mi Edward. No había podido obligar a mi cuerpo elegir otro lugar. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para otra cosa que no sea amarlo.

"_¿Qué me faltó por darte?"_, era la pregunta que venía a mí cada tarde. Le había dado todo pero él siempre encontraba la forma de darme más. Una sonrisa, una mirada, una caricia de sus manos de seda.

Me tumbe sobre su sillón negro en medio del cuarto cubriendo mi cara con mis manos. Lo necesitaba tanto. Él era mi guía, quién tomaba de mi mano y me jalaba hacia el futuro. Él era mi cordura, mi ancla a este mundo que me mantenía centrada y despierta. Ahora estoy tan cerca de la locura… estoy loca por sus labios y la necesidad de que me toque, de que me ame…

Me mantengo de pie a pesar de estar muerta. Así es como debía de ser. De pie por mi hija. Muerta por mi pérdida. Pero no es suficiente. Intento ser feliz, pero a pesar de las sonrisas y las carcajadas, no lo logro. No puedo borrar la tristeza de mi alma ni la sombra suave de su presencia en mi pecho, además no quiero hacerlo. Quiero recordarlo y sentirlo hasta que, al fin, pueda seguirlo.

─¡Bella!

El gritito de Alice me trajo de vuelta al presente. La observe entrar en la habitación danzando con los ojos brillantes y unas prendas en sus brazos. Se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi brazo para reconfortarme. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Pero lamentablemente no lo lograba.

─¿Qué tienes ahí? ─pregunte para cambiar a el ambiente─.

Ella sonrió y danzo con una camiseta en sus manos.

─Dijiste que deseabas verte simple así que pensé que tu antiguo estilo te vendría bien, ¿Qué crees?

─Maravilloso

─¡Perfecto! ¡Pruébatelo!

Me entrego una hermosa camiseta de manga corta y escote en V de un profundo azul. Sonreí al color. Era su favorito, por lo tanto, también el mío. Unos jeans negros, zapatillas blancas y un chaleco blanco largo hasta las rodillas sin botones ni cierres complementaban mi "antiguo estilo". Fruncí el ceño. No recordaba haberme puesto algo así nunca. Ella rió.

─Vamos, Bella. No pongas esa cara. Es hermoso, ¿Verdad?

Su voz decepcionada no me sorprendió. Siempre lo hacía cuando creía que no aceptaría algo de ella. Era su chantaje emocional patentado. Y, aunque mi corazón estuviera destrozado, seguía queriéndola con lo poco que había quedado.

─Si, lo es.

Su sonrisa me incomodo por un momento. Vislumbré algo en ella que no entendía. Como si hubiera tenido alguna premonición que yo ignorara. Suspire. Después me encargaría de eso.

─Sabes ─le dije─, necesito relajarme. ¿Vamos a…?

─Nadar ─interrumpió─, ¡por supuesto!

Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hasta salir de la casa. Me reí ante su entusiasmo.

Pasamos una tarde agradable juntas a orillas del lago. Cuando me hube artado de chapotear junto a Alice me senté a la sombra de un árbol en la orilla. Había algo que me estaba molestando hace tiempo pero no lograba identificarlo.

La piel de Alice resplandeció ante los rayos de sol que bañaban su cuerpo. Ella soltó una carcajada. Su sonrisa destelló creando un semblante angelical y alegre.

Me erguí ante esta realidad.

¿Por qué Alice estaba tan feliz?

La muerte de mi Edward nos había golpeado a todos. Ninguno de nosotros volvió a ser el mismo, ni siquiera Emmett quién de vez en cuando se quedaba en silencio con la mirada perdida. Siempre supe que en esos momentos pensaba en él. Sin embargo, sabía que a Alice fue a una de las que más le dolió. Había perdido su alegría y vivacidad, seguía igual de inquieta pero toda esa energía agobiante de había ido. ¿Y ahora? Ahora ella estaba radiante. Tanto así que hasta a mí me traspasaba un poco de su alegría. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Si mal no recuerdo esto comenzó hace un par de décadas, unos veinte años más o menos. Fue la primera vez que tuve una premonición como las de Alice. La tuvimos al mismo tiempo pero la de ella fue más explicita. Recuerdo que vimos los bosques de Forks, el río y un niño (más bien un bebé). Ella de seguro vio más pero no dijo nada. Desde esa tarde su estado de ánimo mejoró. Jasper nunca supo explicarme el por qué y yo desistí rápidamente. En ese tiempo no me sentía con fuerzas para investigar una tontería. Pero ahora si estaba intrigada. ¿Qué era todo esto?

Me senté apoyando mi espalda en el tronco rugoso del árbol y fije mi mirada en la nada buscando concentrarme, tal vez así sabría que estaba pasando. Luego de un momento el paisaje se desdibujó ante mis ojos mientras cambiaba. De pronto una aula de clases remplazó al bosque verde, un hombre regordete de apariencia desaliñada dirigía la clase monótonamente como si en realidad no quisiera estar ahí. Llevaba un libro en la mano y leía unos versos que distinguí como los de Bécquer. Era la clase de literatura. Apreté los labios. Todo eso no significaba nada. Después de un momento de oír la lectura del profesor me rendí y sacudí la cabeza.

Frente a mí se encontraba Alice mirándome ceñuda.

─¿Qué viste? ─me interrogó con voz molesta─.

No entendí el motivo de su enojo pero le respondí tranquilamente.

─Una clase de literatura.

Ella rió. Pude distinguir el alivio en su risa pero no di señas de haberlo notado. Nos pusimos de pie y volvimos a casa. Yo en silencio y ella hablando por las dos.

La noche paso rápidamente hasta que llegó la hora de ir al instituto. Nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle y montamos en el auto de Jasper. Ninguno dijo nada. Yo, simplemente, me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla y a pensar en él. Preguntándome donde está y donde estoy con él. Porque ese trozo que fue arrancado de mi corazón se fue con él y volverá sólo si él vuelve.

Sesenta años que no lo tengo. Sesenta años que he padecido. Esta vez las falsas ilusiones no han acudido a mi minerva por lo que no he tenido consuelo.

─Bella ─susurró Alice─.

─Si…

─¿Qué harías si Vladimiro reencarnará?

Voltee a verla con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Me preguntó lo que creí que había preguntado?

─¿Lo dices en serio? ─asintió─. Bueno creo que básicamente haría lo mismo, aunque esta vez no dejaría participar a Emmett…

─¿Lo matarías?

─Él asesinó a Edward ─indiqué─. Por supuesto que lo haría.

Apretó los labios y se giró dándome la espalda. ¿A qué vino todo eso?

─Además ─agregué─, si ese maldito reencarnará me dedicaría a esperarlo una y otra vez para volver a matarlo.

Rosalie me miró con la aprobación plasmada en su rostro hermoso. Emmett soltó una risotada para después refunfuñar ante mi negativa a que él me ayudara. Jasper curvó sus labios en una mueca burlesca que poco a poco me iba sacando de mis casillas. Sólo Alice permanecía impávida, como si estudiara mi respuesta. No le di importancia y para ese momento ya estábamos en el estacionamiento.

Todos respiramos hondo y bajamos uno a uno del lujoso deportivo negro. Pude percibir las miradas de todos los presentes clavadas en nuestra espalda. Incluso yo me avergoncé de la escena. Podía imaginar lo extraño que nos veríamos en esa formación. Rosalie y Emmett encabezando la marcha, Alice y Jasper al final, y yo sola en medio como si fuera escoltada por cuatro ángeles de mirada fría y carente de emoción. De seguro sería imposible pasar desapercibida.

Podía oír los desagradables cuchicheos desde todos los rincones. Voces estridentes y desagradables increíblemente celosas de nuestra apariencia y de los hombres que nos acompañaban. Sentí compasión cuando me di cuenta de que mi Edward paso por esto tantas veces, por exactamente la misma situación incomoda por la que estoy pasando ahora, sola y sin él. Incompleta desde su partida.

Me falta todo lo que se fue con él y en momentos como este lo necesito. Necesito ese pedacito de corazón valiente que me ayudaba a alzar la barbilla indiferente y la fuerza para respirar tranquila y profundamente mientras las puertas a una nueva vida se abrían momentáneamente para nosotros.

─Solo por el momento… ─me repetí bajo mi aliento─

Emmett me observó hacia atrás y me sonrió tontamente. Casi suelto una carcajada en ese mismo instante pero recordé que estábamos montando una actuación. _Indiferencia_, era la palabra clave. _Indiferencia_ me repetí distraídamente.

Nos encaminamos en la misma formación hacia la oficina del director por nuestros horarios. El pequeño cuarto seguía estando en el mismo lugar de siempre. La anciana señora Cope era remplazada por otra anciana de apariencia desdeñosa.

Nos miró sin demostrar ninguna emoción en sus ojos semi-cubiertos por sus arrugados parpados. Rebuscó en un cajón con una calma que me asustó. ¿Cómo podía estar frente a nosotros cinco sin sentir admiración o temor?

Sacó un grupo de papelitos de una carpeta color verde y las leyó en voz alta.

─¿Cullen y Masen?

Asentimos horrorizados.

─Sus horarios ─repuso con calma─. Luego de clases deben venir y entregarme la hoja con las firmas de sus maestros y para que firmen su informe personal.

De otra carpeta sacó una hoja en la que se veía claramente la fotografía de Jasper junto a su "información académica". Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a nuestros rostros, eso era todo.

Alice le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante ante la cual la anciana hizo una mueca de agradecimiento.

─¿Isabella Cullen? ─dijo entregándome mi horario─

─Así es ─respondí con recelo─.

─Hubo una joven llamada así hace tiempo ─luego pareció recordar algo─. Bueno, no exactamente así. Se llamaba Swan, pero se casó con un joven de apellido Cullen…

Esto último lo dijo casi tartamudeando avergonzada. Le sonreí amablemente para tranquilizarla.

─Era mi bisabuela ─le respondí─. ¿Cómo sabe usted de ella?

Emmett bufó ante la forma en la que hablé. Igual como solía hablar mi Edward cuando quería conseguir algún favor.

─Mi madre fue su amiga ─cuando dijo esto los ojos se le vidriaron y bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas─.

Me sorprendí ante esa revelación. ¿Su madre mi amiga?

─¿Le molestaría decirme el nombre de su madre? ─pregunté cortésmente─. Tal vez mi padre sepa algo…

─Weber ─dijo rápidamente─. Ángela Weber.

─Oh! ¡Ang! ─exclamé sin poder contenerme. Jasper me observó horrorizado─ He oído tanto de ella. Mi padre aún conserva un antiguo albún de fotos de esa época.

Ella sonrío radiante.

─¿Podrías mostrármelo, niña?

Me encogí ante la alegría de esa mujer. Voltee a ver a Jasper que mantenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión llena de paz. Lo entendí. Eran las emociones de la anciana.

─Por supuesto, ¿Señora…?

─Cheney ─respondió en seguida, yo sonreía ante eso─.

─Señora Cheney ─asentí─.

Ella les entregó sus horarios a los demás y abandonamos la oficina con un cálido adiós.

A diferencia de otras épocas, hoy habíamos empezado el curso con una sonrisa. El encuentro con la señora Cheney me había puesto de un excelente humor.

En esta ocasión Rosalie, Alice y yo fingíamos tener la misma edad y Jasper y Emmett eran un año mayor. Como de costumbre innegable Jasper y Rose eran hermanos pero su apellido había cambiado a Masen (esto como símbolo de que Edward seguía con nosotros), se suponían que, así como Alice, Emmett y yo descendíamos de los "originales Edward y Bella", ellos eran los bisnietos de Rosalie y Emmett Cullen.

La historia era bastante más simple que la que tenían antes: Nuestros primos lejanos eran nuestros mejores amigos y, como su familia viajaba mucho, vivían con nosotros. Lo de las parejas realmente no era importante. Hace décadas que dejó de importarnos. Pero también era más sencillo que sumar "dos más dos": la gente hermosa siempre está con la gente hermosa. Y en mi caso, al no haber nadie lo suficientemente hermoso, no había motivos para que me fijara en ellos realmente.

Me separé de los demás para ir a mi primera clase: matemáticas.

La mañana paso realmente tranquila. Haciendo a un lado las constantes miradas de los curiosos fue una gran jornada. Me dirigí a la cafetería flanqueada por Rose y Jasper que compartían conmigo la clase de biología. De lo que yo estaba sinceramente agradecida. No podía evitar buscar su presencia mientras escuchaba la clase que compartí con él la primera vez que lo vi.

Cerré los ojos recordando las palabras de Carmen: "_La muerte no es muerte, Bella. Nadie muere realmente hasta que se le olvida_". Por ello tenía claro que mi Edward jamás moriría totalmente. Y, aunque parezca una locura, siempre buscaré su presencia en cada lugar que vi junto a él.

Entramos a la cafetería y el murmullo cesó abruptamente. Todos se nos quedaron mirando mientras nosotros caminábamos sin demostrar ningún interés.

En una mesa cerca de la ventana distinguí a Alice y Emmett que permanecían con la mirada perdida sin mirar a ningún lado en particular. Tomamos nuestro almuerzo y nos sentamos frente a ellos de espalda a la puerta con la misma expresión.

Alice se giró hacia mí y me miró con los ojos brillantes. La observe dubitativa y con desconfianza ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Parecía ansiosa pero no lograba entender por qué.

De pronto, una ráfaga de aire sacudió mi cabello y mi corazón muerto. Estoy segura de que mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Sentí como Rose se tensaba a mi lado y se ponía rígida en su asiento igual que yo, igual que todos, seguramente, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello.

Desde le puerta me acaricio un aroma maravillosamente familiar. Jadee en busca de aire a pesar de no necesitarlo y sólo logré embriagarme con la esencia, _su_ esencia. Ese maravilloso aroma mezcla de miel, lilas y luz de sol.

Alice sonrió a más no poder. Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron y pude distinguir como se debatía entre quedarse ahí y correr hacia el aroma. Tuve que obligar a mi cuerpo a quedarse donde estaba. Una vez que me repuse del impacto también pude percibir ese olor dulzón característico de los humanos y un corazón palpitando acompasadamente.

Lo seguí con mis sentidos (excepto con mis ojos) mientras se desplazaba por el lugar. Me negaba a mirarlo. Temía que su rostro hubiera sido dañado por la imperfección humana pero, más aún, temía a que luciera exactamente igual. Mi corazón no podría soportar mucho tiempo sin explotar de felicidad.

Observe a mi familia y parecía que se echarían a llorar en cualquier momento. Sus expresiones eran de una dicha infinita. Sus pechos subían y bajaban a gran velocidad mientras contenían sus cuerpos tensándose.

Dirigí mi mirada a Alice que me sonreía anhelante. Rodee mi cuerpo para apaciguar el sin número de sensaciones que su aroma produjo en mi interior. Mi cabello cayó por mi pecho al encorvarme para mantenerme unida. No había forma de que soportara todo eso. Me puse de pie y salí corriendo de la cafetería lo más humano que pude fingir antes de abalanzarme sobre aquel extraño que poseía su aroma. La esencia de aquel que amo más que a nada.

Estaba segura de que si no me alejaba de él me lanzaría a sus brazos a velocidad vampírica y mandaría todo nuestro teatro al diablo.

─¡Maldita sea, Alice! ─le grite a pesar de estar sola─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Me deje caer sobre un gran tronco en el bosque cercano al instituto con mis manos cubriendo mi rostro y la respiración entrecortada.

Al fin mi Edward había vuelto.


	5. Maestros Ausentes

**Cáp. 4: Maestros ausentes.**

Medio ida y conmocionada logré llegar hasta el bosque tras el instituto. En esos momentos sólo pensaba en alejarme de ahí. No podía colapsar en un lugar tan frágil rodeada de niños humanos que no tenían por qué transformarse en daños colaterales de mi descontrol.

De pronto me vi a mi misma corriendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Dejándome cubrir por el relajante susurro del viento al chocar contra mi cuerpo, por las suaves caricias de la lluvia en mi rostro. Estaba huyendo, es cierto, pero en ese momento necesitaba estar sola y pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Primero que nada: ¿Quién era aquél que poseía su inconfundible aroma?, ¿Por qué Alice no nos había dicho nada al respecto?, ¿Por qué no me advirtió? ¿Es que acaso no fue capáz de ver lo que podría haber pasado si me hubiera dejado llevar por la emoción del momento? ¿Desde cuando lo sabía Alice? ¿Cómo es que yo no lo había visto?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas sin encontrar ninguna respuesta real a las preguntas que la bombardeaban sin cesar, ni explicación alguna sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Me detuve para poder calmarme.

Hoy en la mañana, Alice había estado muy rara. Me había preguntado sobre Vladimiro, el vampiro rumano que asesinó a Edward, sobre lo que haría si él reencarnara.

_Reencarnación…_

¿Acaso Edward había reencarnado? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era él realmente o sólo era su cuerpo y su olor?

Mi mente estaba más lenta que de costumbre, no lograba crear ninguna respuesta lógica. Sólo ella podría decirme que esta pasando en realidad.

Suspire y me dedique a observar los acantilados de la Push mientras esperaba a la pequeña duendecillo que dice ser mi mejor amiga pero que no es capáz de advertirme si el amor de mi existencia esta cerca.

Refunfuñe un poco pensando en todo lo que había cambiado. Desde que Renesmee se unió a Jake se nos tenía permitida la entrada a la reservación igual que a ellos a las tierras que nos pertenecían con la condición de que se mantengan a distancia en caso de que estemos cazando nuestro sustento. En un principio los Quileutes se habían tomado a mal esta condición, pero Renesmee supo explicarles que era por su propia seguridad (seguro ser la esposa inmortal del alpha tenía sus ventajas). Nuestro pacto se había convertido en algo más fuerte: en amistad y respeto.

Una suave llovizna había sustituido al aguacero torrencial que caía cuando salí del instituto. Me sorprendió notar el cambio climático que se aproximaba; pude _ver_ que en un par de días saldría el sol y tendríamos que comenzar a fingir nuestras salidas a acampar. Genial.

Al cabo de unos minutos distinguí el suave perfume de Alice acercándose tranquilamente a mí. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos para evaluar mi reacción, de seguro.

─¿Por qué, Alice? ─le interrogué sin voltear a verla─

─Bella…

─¿Es realmente él?

─Lo es…

─¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

─Lo vimos ─respondió como si nada─.

Voltee a verla molesta, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Ella permanecía impávida.

─¿Lo vimos? ─inquirí escéptica─ ¿Cuándo lo vimos?

─Lo hemos visto por años, Bella.

─Ah?

─Él ─me dijo con los ojos brillantes─ fue la primera visión que tuviste… ─no respondí─, hace 17 años, Bella.

Fruncí el ceño mientras obligaba a mi cabeza a pensar a velocidad normal. En esos momentos no estaba para ello pero luché.

_Hace 17 años…_

─El bebé ─respondí con un jadeo, ella asintió─. El bebé era mi Edward…

─Lo viste porque es lo más importante para ti ─explicó─, así como en un principio yo sólo veía a Jasper.

Me quedé rígida mirando a la nada. Él de verdad había vuelto. Pero eso no significaba que había vuelto a mí. Él siempre deseo poder ser humano nuevamente, si lo obligaba a estar conmigo tendría que volver a condenarlo y eso era inadmisible.

Entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Irme? Imposible. Si Edward estaba en este mundo no habría fuerza que me alejara de él. Pero tampoco podía hablarle y explicarle quién era. Él tenía derecho a vivir esta segunda oportunidad como un humano. Tenía derecho a amar a otra, a formar otra familia, a envejecer y verse en sus nietos.

El dolor que me provocó esto me dejó sin aliento. Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo a la vez que Alice se acercaba para reconfortarme. La abrace y desee llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

Había olvidado lo egoísta que era. De sólo imaginarme a mi Edward tomado de la mano de otra, amando a otra provocaba en mi interior una sensación infinitamente desagradable. Él era mío.

No… ya no lo era, no lo sería.

Yo debía ser fuerte y mantenerme a distancia. Edward existía de nuevo y eso me bastaba. Ahora podía vivir de nuevo sabiendo que él estaba vivo en alguna parte, que es feliz aunque no sea conmigo…

─Edward ─sollocé─…

─Tranquila… ¿Quieres que llame a Jazz? ─ofreció─

Yo negué con la cabeza. No deseaba ser despojada de todas estas emociones. Mi cuerpo estaba vivo de nuevo, había despertado en el momento en que su esencia se derramo en mi pecho. Estaba atravesando un camino extenso de felicidad que no perdería por ningún motivo. Nadie podría arrebatarme este sentimiento.

─Te diría que nos fuéramos ─susurró bajito─ pero veo que me dirás que no…

─Y yo veo que no insistirás ─le corté, ella rió─.

─Cierto…Nos vemos luego ─se despidió─, por cierto, nosotros llevaremos tus cosas así que no te preocupes.

¡Mis cosas!, las había olvidado completamente. Le agradecí sinceramente justo antes de que se alejara corriendo por el bosque.

Me senté y analicé mi reacción (ahora que si era capáz de pensar). ¿Dónde había quedado mi fuerza? Todos estos años luchando contra mis emociones para nada. Su esencia me había desarmado instantáneamente. Después de que la conmoción mitigara su dominio en mi mente fue reemplazada por una profunda vergüenza. Ninguno de ellos tuvo que salir corriendo al percibirlo, habían logrado mantenerse sentados a pesar de todo; en cambio yo había tenido que huir.

Patético…

Decidí dejar de pensar por un momento y permitirme disfrutar de esto. Él estaba de regreso. Me había perdido 17 años de su vida. Lo había visto por todo ese tiempo en mi mente sin saberlo así que, se podría decir que lo estaba espiando sin darme cuenta de ello. ¿Qué significaba esto? Al parecer, su alma había hecho conexión con la mía cuando regreso, entonces, ¿Él me estaba llamando? Debía alejar ese tipo de reflexiones de mi cabeza o si no se convertirían rápidamente en sueños inalcanzables. No debíamos envolver a ese humano en nuestro mundo. Se lo debemos… si tan sólo fuera humana…

Sacudí la cabeza. A fin de cuentas no podía evitar pensar en ello, no podía pedirle a mi cuerpo no estremecerse ante la simple esperanza de que él esté cerca.

Se vuelve confuso el camino hasta su alma. Ya no es lo mismo, ya no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto. ¿Y si él no está destinado a amarme en esta vida? Esperaré hasta la siguiente, sobre todo ahora que estoy segura de que volverá, pero, ¿Y si no está destinado a mí nunca más? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

Lo correcto, dice mi conciencia, pero su voz se vuelve cada vez más lejana. Aún así, ¿Qué se supone que sea lo correcto? ¿Alejarme o quedarme?

Gruñí con impotencia. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que me permití dejarme llevar por mis emociones! ¡Ni siquiera fui capáz de ver su rostro y asegurarme que sea él!

Imperdonable…

¡Me había negado a mí misma la dicha de verlo a los ojos!, de atisbar su reacción al toparse con mi mirada…

Rodé los ojos ante mi estupidez.

Estaba claro que el humano se ve como él, o al menos un poco, sino ellos no habrían quedado en ese estado, viéndolo con los ojos abiertos y casi desorbitados.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpida?

Me quedé en ese lugar por mucho tiempo. La lluvia había cesado y el blanco sol de invierno se estaba poniendo. El crepúsculo abrazaba el ocaso con fuerza.

"El final de un día, el comienzo de la noche"… "La hora más segura para nosotros"

Suspiré conciente, al fin, de lo que había pasado y de lo que pasaría por ahora. Lo más próximo iba a ser la atronadora carcajada de Emmett cuando me vea llegar en el estado en el que me encontraba; luego, las preguntas de Carlisle y Alice, y, después… no quería pensar siquiera en lo que pasaría después.

Me encaminé a paso constante hacía nuestra casa, directo a vivir mi infierno personal.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que sólo Carlisle estaba en casa.

Me esperaba sentado con gesto ausente sobre el gran sofá color arena de la sala.

Me sonrío y golpeo suavemente a su lado. Avancé a regañadientes poco dispuesta a hablar. Ahora sí que necesitaba a Jasper…

─Hija ─comenzó─, ¿Qué ocurrió hoy en el instituto?

─No pude soportarlo ─respondí con la voz rota─, fue demasiado para mí…

─Los recuerdos son siempre crueles, Bella. Debes aprender a vivir con ellos…

─¿Recuerdos? ─le corté─ ¿Qué recuerdos? ¿Qué dijeron los demás?

Dobló la boca de forma extraña mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la entrada.

─En realidad no dijeron nada…

─¿Cómo?

─Alice me dijo: "Debes preguntarle a Bella" y tomó de la mano a Jasper obligándolo a marcharse con ella de casería.

─¿Casería? ¡Pero si fuimos ayer!

─Exacto. Eso fue lo que llamó mi atención… dime, Bella. ¿Qué ocurrió?

¡Maldita duendecilla traidora! ¡Me había dejado sola con esto!…

En mi fuero interno ya planeaba la forma de vengarme de mis hermanos. ¡Miren que dejarme sola con algo tan importante!

Carlisle seguía mirándome con esa infinita paciencia que a veces me desesperaba. Suspiré derrotada y comencé a hablar.

Le conté todo lo que yo daba por seguro lo más claro que pude y que mi cuerpo me permitió decir de forma coherente. Hacían décadas que no estaba tan nerviosa.

Carlisle siguió mi relato tranquilamente hasta que le conté sobre el aroma en la cafetería. En ese momento se puso rígido, sus ojos de topacio brillaban de alegría y asombro. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala mientras yo le contaba que había ocurrido después. Cuando le hube dicho cual fue mi reacción me miró y rió entre dientes.

Le fruncí el ceño molesta.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─inquirí con voz seca─.

─Tú y él sois iguales ─aseguró riendo yo crucé los brazos mientras esperaba la explicación─. Lo hubieses visto el día que percibió tu olor por primera vez, Bella. Cuando fue a verme para decirme que se iba, tenía la misma expresión que tenías tú mientras me relatabas los hechos ─volvió a reír─. Y luego, cuando supo que te amaba, su rostro adquirió la misma expresión que tienes ahora, de culpa…

─Es que me siento culpable

─Él ─me cortó─ merece que le des la oportunidad de conocerte. Créeme que esa fue la parte más difícil de aceptar para Edward.

─Él no quería que yo estuviera cerca…

─Él no quería condenarte, no quería que murieras…

Me puse de pie a velocidad vampírica y le di un abrazo mientras sonreía.

─¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Nessie? ─inquirió─

─No lo se, pero aún no ─me miró alzando una ceja─. Entiéndeme, de por sí va a ser difícil controlar a Alice para que no se le vaya encima como para también tener que estar atenta a lo que haga Renesmee…

El rió con real alegría en el sonido.

─Cierto, tienes razón.

En ese momento me sentí más tranquila.

Estaba preocupada por Carlisle desde que mi Edward había muerto. Su alegría también se había ido por lo que escucharle reír y ver sus ojos brillantes rebosantes de dicha era totalmente gratificante.

Al de un rato Alice y Jasper volvieron seguidos por Emmett y Rose que me sonrieron con real felicidad. Les correspondí de la misma manera por lo que me gane un fuerte abrazo de oso proveniente del grandote. Esme entró a la sala y fue directamente hacia mí envolviéndome en un abrazo cargado de amor.

Me pregunté como estaría llevando Jasper toda esta emoción. Me giré para verlo y parecía feliz pero visiblemente sofocado. Le sonreí irónica a lo que él puso los ojos en blanco.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante extraña. Rosalie tiró de mí hasta que hube aceptado ir de caza con ella para estar "preparada". Luego me confesó que era porque no quería ir con Emmett y porque yo no comía como un cerdo. Yo me eché a reír. Rosalie siempre causaba esa reacción en mí cuando se molestaba con el grandote. Además yo también disfrutaba ver a Rose cazar. Era totalmente letal, hasta daba un poquito de miedo. Ella era sin duda la mejor en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la familia después de Jasper.

Sus tácticas… esas si me incomodaban. Era cruel, mucho más de lo que me había imaginado durante mi vida humana. Agradecí internamente el que Emmett poseyera esa fuerza bestial, no quería ni imaginarme lo que le haría al desafortunado vampiro que ose lastimarlo. Aunque, según sus propias palabras, era Alice la experta en tortura de la familia.

Sonreímos al recordar el plan que trazó para atrapar, torturar y destruir a Vladimiro. Jamás creí que un vampiro pudiera sufrir tanto. Me estremecí de gusto cuando recordé sus alaridos de dolor y fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de mi reacción. Carlisle me había dicho que eso era propio de la naturaleza vampírica. Nosotros amamos la venganza y la disfrutamos de forma lujuriosa.

Cuando volvimos a casa, pasada la medianoche, un torbellino de pelo negro bajó raudo las escaleras y jaló de nosotras hasta su habitación.

─¿Qué sucede Alice?

Paro de hacer lo que Dios sabe que estaba haciendo y me miró con furia. Yo me encogí ante su semblante. Rosalie rió entre dientes al atisbar su expresión.

─Sucede ─me dijo lentamente─ que mis hermanas se marcharon sin siquiera darme tiempo de ver su decisión para poder acompañarlas y, luego, se atreven a llegar cinco horas antes de ir al instituto ¡cinco!

─Lo siento, Alice ─dije─. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el instituto?

─¡BELLA CULLEN! ─gritó─ Tienes que arreglarte para ver a Edward mañana.

─¿Mañana?

─Si, mañana.

─Necesito averiguar cosas de él primero, Alice ─chillé y Rose comenzó a reírse escandalosamente─. No puedo ir y hablarle simplemente…

─Puedes ─me cortó─ y lo harás, de hecho, comparten la clase de literatura y español así que se verán muy a menudo.

La observé con la sospecha creciendo en mi mente. Ella sonrió de manera encantadora. Yo conocía esa sonrisa…

─Oh, no ─murmure mientras me sentaba en el sofá amarillo de Alice─ no fuiste capáz…

─¡Claro que lo fue! ─grito Rosalie─, tú no lo harías así que lo hicimos por ti.

La sonrisa en su cara era petulante. ¡Malditas las dos!

─Hablen ─ladré─.

07:45 a.m. Alice, como es de suponerse, me torturó todo lo que quedaba de noche. Íbamos a llegar tarde por su culpa. A eso de las 07:30 hrs. me había liberado del encierro al que me sometió junto a Rose. Lamentablemente sólo era libertad bajo palabra; si cambiaba una sola de las prendas que me habían puesto significaría que me encerrarían nuevamente, pero esta vez sin derechos ni a salidas bajo fianza.

Emmett y Jasper me sonrieron con sorna cuando al fin bajé las escaleras hasta la sala. Me mordí el labio inferior para no mostrarles la lengua.

Emmett corrió hasta mí y me levanto en volandas mientras giraba conmigo en sus brazos. Se notaba que estaba feliz. Jasper comenzó a reír de mi expresión, seguramente, por lo que me solté del agarre de Emmett y me subí ágilmente a su espalda. Él odiaba cuando hacía eso.

De las tres yo era la que se llevaba mejor con ellos. Como carecía de gusto para la moda y de amor por las compras pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos dos. Íbamos de caza, al cine o simplemente nos quedábamos en casa jugando ajedrez o a los naipes. La eternidad era un largo tiempo en verdad y, para ser sincera, es difícil encontrar algo nuevo para hacer.

Al de diez minutos los cinco estábamos en el auto de Jasper camino al instituto.

Todos guardamos silencio durante el trayecto. Yo me encontraba sumida en los recuerdos de lo que Alice me había dicho la noche anterior: Ella dijo que se llamaba Edward Lecerf, tiene 17 años, nació en Francia, su padre es francés y su madre es de Forks. Es descendiente de Ángela y Ben quienes son sus bisabuelos. Se le dan bien los deportes y el estudio pero no es muy sociable, al parecer disfruta de la soledad y es considerado un poco gruñón por sus cercanos. _Demasiado serio_, esa era su principal característica.

Sonreí al ver que él había conservado muchas de sus características; de eso que lo hacía único, de eso que me hacía amarle tanto.

Detuve ahí mi ensoñación. No debía darme esperanzas. Debía controlar el deseo de estar en sus brazos e incluso en su vida. No debía obligarle a nada ni presionarlo.

Rose había intentado convencerme de que lo "persuadiera" siempre advirtiéndole, por supuesto. Yo negué incapaz de imaginarme introduciendo ideas en su mente. Además, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que tiene de mi Edward, sería casi imposible introducir ideas externas en esa impenetrable mente suya.

Jasper se estacionó en el mismo lugar de siempre, me miró con una sonrisa la que devolví dubitativa y bajamos del auto.

Esta vez Rose y Emmett se nos adelantaron alegando que debían ir a la oficina del director a firmar sus informes, con todo lo que pasó el día anterior lo habían olvidado. Ahora que lo pienso, yo también lo olvide. Tendría que darme una vuelta por la oficina más tarde. Me despedí de Alice y Jasper y caminé tranquilamente hasta el aula de matemáticas.

El profesor Wood era un hombre extrañamente amable. Su mirada fría y especulativa no era más que una máscara adquirida después de años de enseñar. Aún se podía distinguir el brillo de la honestidad y cordialidad en sus ojos azul cielo. Su apariencia seria y recatada era su escudo contra el mundo, de seguro debió sufrir mucho en sus tiempos de escolar. Reconocía en su postura un poco de mi antigua actitud tímida y solitaria. Sin entender por qué, me sentía cercana a él y antes de darme cuenta me vi preocupándome por su vida y su salud. Se veía realmente enfermo. Desde mi posición pude darme cuenta de que era su corazón el que estaba fallando; sus latidos eran errados y a destiempo, su respiración dificultosa y sudaba mucho. Me vi incapacitada de quedarme sin hacer nada.

─Esto… Sr. Wood ─llamé─.

─Dígame, Srta. Cullen ─respondió cortante─.

Lo mire interrogante.

─¿Se encuentra usted bien? ─pregunte con preocupación─.

Me miró sin entender.

─Si, lo estoy.

Suspire. Si no quería ir a la enfermería yo no podría obligarle ¿O si?

─Debería ir a la enfermería, señor ─sugerí con voz dulce─. Parece de verdad enfermo.

Me miro fijamente estudiando mi expresión. Luego de unos momentos leí la derrota en sus facciones. Le sonreí amablemente.

─Esta bien. Jóvenes ─dijo a los demás─, tengo algo que hacer. Ustedes se quedan en salón hasta que regrese o termine el período.

Le sonreí en señal de aprobación mientras salía a paso cansado del aula.

Los murmullos se transformaron en vívidas conversaciones e incluso gritos. Hacían que me doliese la cabeza, metafóricamente.

Tomé mi libro de cumbres borrascosas y me senté a leer tranquilamente.

Un latido algo errático me obligo a girar la cabeza hacia el puesto a mi lado. En el había una muchacha de ojos negros y cabello liso hasta los hombros color castaño. Su rostro era largo y tenía los pómulos levemente pronunciados dándole un aire de ternura raro en los seres humanos.

─Hola ─dijo después de respirar profundamente, no le conteste debía recordar lo de la _indiferencia_─. Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

Bien, hasta ahí llegó la indiferencia. La observe con curiosidad mientras giraba mi cuerpo en su dirección.

─¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

─El sr. Wood es mi tío ─hizo una mueca que no supe interpretar─. Hace tiempo que viene teniendo problemas al corazón pero no quería ir al médico. Luego vienes tú y con unas palabras lo convences ─dijo esto último con un deje de admiración en su voz─.

─De nada ─le respondí sonriendo, esta niña me recordaba a alguien pero no lograba identificarle─. Me llamo Bella Cullen.

─Soy Gracie Swan ─respondió con otra sonrisa─.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Había dicho Swan?

─¿Swan? ─pregunté─.

Asintió.

No sabía como preguntarle por su familia para averiguar si teníamos parentesco. Sería demasiado extraño preguntárselo en nuestra primera conversación. Me removí inquieta tragando las preguntas que luchaban por salir de mis labios en tropel.

─Dime, Bella ¿Eres de Alaska?

─Prácticamente si ─respondí─, pero mi familia es de aquí, de Forks.

─Algo así me imagine ─soltó sin darse cuenta, le fruncí el ceño─. Ya sabes, es raro que gente como ustedes vivan en un pueblo como este, parecen más de ciudad.

Me reí de su comentario.

─Nos gusta el campo, los bosques y este pueblo más de lo que nos gustan las ciudades.

─¿Por qué? ─inquirió incrédula─

─Porque aquí podemos vivir tranquilos…

Ella asintió y me sonrió.

Hablamos hasta que sonó el timbre del receso. Nos despedimos y me encamine hacia el aula de literatura con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Lo vería ahora? ¿Él se fijaría en mí? ¿Me hablaría o tendría que hablarle? ¿O no haría nada incapaz de decidirme a acercarme en caso de mutismo?

Suspiré y entre al aula preguntándome porque no lo había visto ni olido ayer en la clase. Me senté en el mismo puesto que el día anterior sumida en mis pensamientos y no noté en ese momento que había alguien más sentado a mi lado.

Su aroma me acaricio de pronto reclamando mi atención, enviando fuertes golpes eléctricos a mi cuerpo.

Soy incapaz de describir las sensaciones de mi cuerpo. En menos de un segundo pude sentir su calor en mi costado nada que ver con el de su cuerpo, sino que el de su mera presencia; pude oír el reclamó de mi pecho por no poder demostrar lo que ahora sentía, mi corazón deseaba latir tan fuerte que diera la sensación de querer escapar, como antes…

Tal vez nunca termine de entender como funciona mi alma, pero hay una cosa que conozco, se y entiendo y eso es el amor que siento por aquel que estaba a mi lado.

Me armé del valor que no tenía y lo enfrente con la mirada.

Con una sorpresa que no exprese en mis facciones vi que su rostro era el de mi dios griego, el de mi Edward. La misma barbilla marcada, sus pómulos varoniles, su cabello cobrizo despeinado, su tez hermosamente blanca con un leve matiz rosado y sus labios carnosos. Sólo sus ojos habían cambiado. Ya no eran aquellos orbes de oro líquido, eran dos esmeraldas relucientes que me observaban intentando ocultar su curiosidad. Posé mis ojos fríos en los suyos levemente confundidos y me vi reflejada en ellos.

Al fin estaba completa.

No fui capáz de hablarle pero trate de no parecerle hostil cuando gire mi rostro hacia la mesa del profesor. No deseaba que se llevara una mala impresión de mí. No ahora que estaba tan cerca.

─Soy Edward Lecerf ─se presentó un poco intimidado─, tú eres Bella Cullen, ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. No sabía si sería capáz de responderle después de haber oído _su_ voz de nuevo. Esa voz aterciopelada y hermosa que me estremecía de felicidad.

Se mantuvo en silencio esperando mi respuesta. Lo miré simulando desinterés mientras le decía: "Un gusto, Edward". Me sonrió como antes con los ojos rebosantes de curiosidad y… ¿Alegría?

Eliminé esa última apreciación de mi mente buscando mantener la esperanza a raya.

El profesor Stevens había faltado hoy al trabajo por motivos familiares por lo que había dejado para nosotros un trabajo que consistía en hacer un ensayo sobre los poemas de Bécquer que nos leyó ayer durante la clase.

Tomé mi cuaderno en modo autómata. No podía evitar tener mi mente totalmente dirigida a él, sentado a mi lado, con el nuevo y hermoso latido de su corazón calmando mis nervios y relajando mi cuerpo mientras me acostumbraba a esa nueva parte de él.

─Edward ─llamé sin siquiera pensarlo─, ¿Necesitas que te diga cuales fueron los poemas que trabajamos ayer?

Su corazón se aceleró de manera alarmante. ¿Qué hice mal? Analicé mis palabras en mi fuero interno y no encontré ningún rastro de peligro u hostilidad en ellas. Lo miré mientras se debatía internamente.

─De hecho, si ─respondió algo sonrojado─.

No entendí muy bien por qué pero ese gesto me hizo mucho muy feliz.

Comencé a leer para él las rimas que debía trabajar. Parecía absorto mientras me escuchaba y anotaba cosas con su letra hermosa en un cuaderno.

De pronto se tensó cuando leí el poema llamado "_Duerme_".

_Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte;_

_dormida, me atrevo a verte;_

_por eso, alma de mi alma,_

_yo velo mientras tú duermes._

Media pasmada atisbé por qué se había puesto así de rígido pero ¿Por qué? Seguí leyendo para averiguar que era lo que le pasaba.

_Dormida, en el murmullo de tu aliento_

_acompasado y tenue_

_escucho yo un poema que mi alma_

_enamorada entiende…_

_¡Duerme!_

Me quedé en silencio oyendo los latidos de su corazón que poco a poco se fueron calmando. Me miró e hizo un gesto de disculpa con los ojos mientras me pedía que continuara. Le sonreí inconcientemente y continué…


	6. Viejos Amigos

**Cáp. 5: Viejos Amigos**

Lo miraba continuamente de reojo mientras escribía con esmero preguntándome por qué había reaccionado de esa forma ante el poema. Por primera vez desde que lo vi dejé que la esperanza creciera dentro de mí. Hasta hoy había querido aferrarme al hecho de que él no me recordaba pero, ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Y si podía recordarme? ¿Y si el amor que nos unió hace tanto estaba dormido… esperando…? ¿Podría yo despertarlo? ¿Merecía otra oportunidad para amarlo?

Lo miré y supe mi respuesta, aunque estuve segura de que en realidad no había otra opción, si él me daba la oportunidad de amarlo yo me quedaría a su lado hasta que Edward lo quisiera. Pero no podía decírselo así sin más, lo asustaría. De seguro su frágil humanidad no estaba preparada para recibir la violencia de mi afecto… de mi cuerpo sin alma, de mi cuerpo seco y desgastado por la tristeza y el tiempo. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? No tengo nada para darle…

Haciendo a un lado el familiar dolor comencé a escribir ese bendito ensayo… creo que a lo largo del último siglo lo habré escrito unas quince veces si no es que más. Las clases del instituto se han convertido en una horrible rutina desde hace sesenta años. Desde que él se fue…

Como acto reflejo comencé a tararear mi nana… la que mi Edward me compuso hace tanto tiempo. En momentos como este era lo único que me mantenía cuerda y me impedía sucumbir ante la angustia y la agonía.

─Entonces ─me gire a mirarlo como acto reflejo─ ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Frunció los labios visiblemente arrepentido de sus palabras. No pude evitar reírme, él se estaba esforzando por entablar conversación conmigo.

Mi dulce y amado Edward…

─Leer, mayoritariamente, aunque también me gusta oír música ─no había necesidad de decirle que sólo era su música le que me gustaba─ y salir con mis hermanos. No sé… ─me perdí intentando recordar la última vez que había salido con mis hermanos─ de seguro conociste a Alice, ella me mantiene ocupada…

Intenté cambiar la dirección de la conversación, una punzada de culpabilidad me golpeo en el fondo del pecho al darme cuenta de lo mal agradecida que había sido con mis hermanos. En ese mismo momento me propuse salir a hacer algo con ellos… no sé… tal vez iría de compras con Alice y Rose o podría ir a andar en moto con Jasper o de caza con Emmett… o tal vez podría asistir un tiempo a Carlisle en el hospital… no sé… me gustaría, de alguna manera, sanar algo del daño que les he hecho…

Sentí como el corazón de mi Edward latía peligrosamente rápido y como el calor de su cuerpo subía considerablemente de temperatura. Giré rápidamente para mirarlo, tenía la cabeza gacha y resoplaba con frustración. Fui incapaz de refrenar la ola de preocupación que atacó mi alma.

─¿Qué va mal, Edward? ─mi voz se quebró patéticamente─.

Alzó la vista y me miró con los ojos abiertos, brillando cálidamente. Desee poder reconfortarlo incluso mi mano se movió por cuenta propia hacia él. Anhelaba el roce de su piel contra mis dedos, la caricia de su mano sobre mi rostro… pero entonces recordé la temperatura de mi piel, asquerosamente fría, y me alejé sufriendo por la diferencia entre nosotros.

─Estoy bien. Bella. Es sólo qué…

Podía adivinar que era lo que le preocupaba…

─Ellos no dijeron nada en especial, Edward ─le mentí─. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo pero no resultó exactamente como esperaba. Sus ojos se abrieron y el color se fue de su rostro. Reconocí su expresión y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada y luego sonreí satisfecha de mí misma. Lo había deslumbrado… tal como lo hacía él… ¡eso de seguro significaba algo!

Continuamos hablando durante el resto de la clase, se sentía tan bien conocer esta parte de él… su inocencia humana; era fascinante reconocer mis reacciones en su cuerpo, oír su corazón alterarse ante mi cercanía, ver cuanto le costaba reorganizar sus ideas cuando lo miraba fijamente… Edward era tan perfecto.

Perfectamente humano.

Por increíble que sonase sentía que ahora lo amaba más. Lo amaba con la fuerza del pasado y con la esperanza del futuro. Lo amaba con esas ganas locas de echarme a sus brazos y decirle toda la verdad sobre nosotros, con el deseo estúpido de rogarle que me amara a pesar de todo… a pesar de las diferencias entre nosotros… pero no podía hacerlo. Yo iba a ser digna de él… mi Edward me había dado la oportunidad de marcharme de su lado, yo le daría la oportunidad de no quererme, de llevar una vida normal lejos de toda la sangre y la muerte de la mía…

Más pronto de lo que habría deseado termino el período de clases. Reuní mis libros y lo miré por última vez antes de salir del aula.

Sentí una cálida mano sostener la mía intentando impedir mi marcha, oí su corazón tartamudear ante el roce con mi piel.

Lo miré con pánico esperando su rechazó pero él no se apartó de golpe sino que me liberó lentamente bajo el peso de mi mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

─Te veo durante el almuerzo para mostrarte el instituto ─me avisó sin un deje de temor en su voz─

Lo observé intentando ocultar mi sorpresa. No había huido ante mi toque gélido, no había dicho nada al respecto. Le sonreí sinceramente contenta como hace tiempo no estaba. Él y yo éramos tan similares…

─Por supuesto ─le aseguré justo antes de salir aparentando calma hacia la clase de biología─.

Alice y Jasper me esperaban en la puerta. Como de costumbre Alice casi brincaba de impaciencia y Jasper se mantenía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados recargado sobre la pared del laboratorio.

─¡Dímelo! ─ordenó Alice antes de que llegase a su lado─.

Jasper rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. Él sabía que no tenía caso intentar tranquilizar a la hiperactiva duendecilla que tenía por novia.

─Estoy segura de que ya sabes la mayoría de las cosas, Alice ─le aseguré a sabiendas de lo cotilla que era en estos asuntos─.

─Cierto ─aceptó─, pero quiero oírlo de ti.

Suspiré.

─En el almuerzo te digo.

─¡Nada de eso! ─me cortó─, tú pasarás el almuerzo con él así que será mejor que hables ahora…

La amenaza en su frase no era una broma pero no deseba hablarlo en ese momento. Me mordí el labio intentando pensar en algún modo de aplazar la conversación…

─Que tal… ─comencé pero ella me paró dando saltos y grititos de alegría─

─¡Oh, por supuesto, Bella! ¡se lo diré a Rose! ¡va a estar encantada!

Le sonreí satisfecha por hacerla feliz. Jasper me observó de manera inquisidora y yo rodé los ojos. Él sabía de qué iba todo esto, no había necesidad de decirle nada…

La clase de biología se desarrolló de manera difusa, suspiré cuando noté al final de la clase que no recordaba ni una sola palabra de las dichas por el profesor.

Cuando iba a salir junto a Alice, está me observó con los ojos brillantes justo antes de que una ráfaga cargada del aroma más hermoso del mundo me llenara por completo.

Me encaminé a la salida y ahí estaba él. Con su porte tan elegante y avasallador. Con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho recostado contra la pared. Le sonreí cuando abrió sus ojos y él me sonrió de regreso con la misma calidez que me era imposible evitar o menguar…

─ ¡Te vemos luego, Bella! ─cantó Alice pasando a mi lado y dándole un cariñoso abrazo a Edward─

Jasper la tomó de la mano y juntos de fueron hacía la cafetería.

Edward me observó por un prolongado momento antes de hablar.

─¿Prefieres almorzar primero o visitar los edificios? ─ofreció divertido por algún motivo que no pude entender─

Lo pensé por un momento. Por mí no había problema pero él necesita alimentarse.

─A almorzar primero ─sentencié─.

Me observó con una leve sonrisa y me guió hacia la cafetería.

Se sentía extrañamente familiar este momento. Él caminando frente a mí, guiándome hacia el primer almuerzo juntos… pero no todo podía ser bueno, por supuesto, tendría que obligar a mi garganta a pasar la desagradable comida humana. En momentos como este se me antojaba una pantera salvaje… un hermoso leopardo negro acechando en la oscuridad de la noche, solo, en medio de la sabana…

─Bella, no deberías soñar despierta ¿sabes? ─me regaño una voz hermosa─.

Agité la cabeza fingiendo sentirme avergonzada y le sonreí en modo de disculpa. Nos formamos y compramos nuestro almuerzo. Nos sentamos en la única mesa que se mantenía vacía. Podía oír a mis hermanos susurrar palabras de aliento y aprobación, e incluso, podía oír las barbaridades que hablaba Emmett bajo su respiración. ¡Estúpido y sobreestumilado hermano! Sonreí cuando vi a Rose lanzarle una mirada asesina que lo silencio de inmediato.

─Asiento ─ofreció corriendo la silla para mí─

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme de su amabilidad arcaica. Su alma seguía igual que siempre.

─Dime, Edward. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer a ti?

Sonrió mirándome con expresión especulativa. Fingió pensarlo detenidamente poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y mirando directamente a la ventana.

Lo odié en ese momento. Mi Edward hacia eso en una situación en particular y estaba provocando una reacción inesperada en mi cuerpo.

Oí la carcajada de Jasper y las preguntas de mis hermanos. Agradecí no poder leer su mente, no quería oír su análisis en este momento ni en ningún otro. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Maldito cuerpo traidor!

Edward giró su rostro hacia mí sonriéndome. Olvide lo que me estaba distrayendo y me dispuse a oír toda su conversación. De vez en cuando me distraían los murmullos de los demás estudiantes. Sus celos eran más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a soportar. De seguro Jessica había tenido mucha descendencia.

Me reí disimuladamente al evocar el día en el que Edward decidió al fin contarme lo que Jessica pensaba de mí realmente. Debo admitir que en primer momento me sorprendió y me dolió un poco, pero después me di cuenta de que, en realidad, no importaba. No era como que ella me agradara, simplemente sosteníamos una relación de mutua amabilidad. Aunque nunca me imagine que fuera capaz de desearme verdadero dolor físico y emocional.

La charla con _este_ Edward fue agradable y fluida. Pero había cierta tensión que no supe comprender. Parecía feliz pero ligeramente acongojado, como si algo comenzara a agobiarlo. Quería evitar que algo así ocurriera pero en estos momentos tenía las manos atadas. Aún era muy pronto para mostrar cuanto lo conocía, de seguro, eso le daría una que otra sospecha.

No supe por qué pero eso me hizo sentir bien. Si él llegase a descubrir lo que somos y llegase a aceptarlo todo sería infinitamente más fácil…

─¿Has terminado? ─pregunto viendo mi bandeja casi llena─

Asentí y me puse de pie para salir de la cafetería. Él me siguió de cerca y en silencio. Parecía pensar profundamente y eso, en cierto modo, me asustaba.

Edward pensando de esa manera sólo significaba que tenía un embrollo mental que terminaría metiendo en su cabeza la estúpida idea de que él era el culpable de todo. Tonto, torpe y dulce… ¿Cómo no amarlo y odiarlo a la vez?

No quise decir nada hasta que él hablase. Si metía la pata hablando de más de seguro lo pagaría.

Salimos con calma hacia los casilleros. Teníamos aún unos treinta minutos antes de que la clase de español comenzara pero no debíamos confiarnos. Edward se detuvo frente al que parecía su casillero y sacó de él una pequeña libreta elegantemente negra. No pregunte. Así era mejor.

Se volvió hacia mí con gesto serio y dijo.

─Ustedes, los Cullen, son una de las familias más antiguas de Forks, pero no viven aquí largas temporadas…

Contuve el aliento. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo este comentario?

─Somos unos aventureros insaciables ─respondí riendo─.

Él frunció el ceño.

─Ustedes son familia… ─continuó─ pero son pareja también…

─No somos familia realmente ─le corté antes de que hiciera la pregunta correcta─. Hace cien años, el primer Carlisle adoptó a los primeros miembros de nuestra familia. Sólo los Hale eran realmente hermanos.

─¿El primer Carlisle? ─inquirió alzando una ceja─.

Asentí.

─¿Qué significa eso?

Hora de mentir.

─Es una tradición entre los Cullen el mantener el primer nombre de los "originales" en la descendencia.

─No lo entiendo ─dijo de forma brusca, le fruncí el ceño─.

─No tienes por qué ─le respondí cortante─

Entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca.

─¿Y por qué no hay ningún Edward?

Mierda.

─Bueno… eso es largo de contar ─traté de salirme por la tangente─.

─Tengo tiempo ─aseguro encogiéndose de hombros─, mañana podemos hacer el recorrido.

Suspire derrotada. Por suerte ya habíamos planeado esta historia con anterioridad.

Comenzamos a caminar y yo me preparé para empezar a mentirle. Ahora era una experta en eso… los años inmortales no pasan en vano.

─Bueno, Emmett es el mayor de mis hermanos. Ya sabes, el grandote musculoso con cara de tonto ─reímos mientras él asentía con la cabeza─, luego nacimos Alice y yo, pero mamá no tuvo otro hijo.

Pareció pensar por un momento cual sería su siguiente pregunta.

─¿Y los Masen no pudieron poner ese nombre a su hijo?

Me reí.

─Claro que no. Ellos descienden de Rosalie Hale, hermana gemela de Jasper Hale, ¿Cómo podrían llamarlo Edward?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

─Tienes razón… ─luego pareció recordar algo─ ¿Y la descendencia de Alice y Jasper?

Respiré hondo.

─Mi padre es desciende de ellos también, ya sabes, mi abuelo Edward era descendiente del Edward original y mi abuela Alice era descendiente de la Alice original.

─Vaya, al parecer con ustedes todo se queda en familia ─su voz sonó frustrada─

Lo mire sin comprender a que se refería.

─Es difícil mantener una relación con personas que después de un tiempo no verás, Edward.

Intenté mirar a sus ojos pero me esquivaba.

─Ya sabes ─continué─, si yo hubiese amado a alguien en Alaska o en algún otro lugar en el que hemos vivido estos últimos años, a estas horas estaría llorando por ese alguien.

No era totalmente mentira. El único por el cual sufría vivía aquí, en Forks.

Me miró con los ojos brillantes por primera vez desde que comenzó nuestra conversación.

─¿No tienes ningún novio, Bella?

─No ─respondí en seguida con desinterés─.

Me sonrió y retomó el camino que estábamos siguiendo. No noté cuando habíamos dejado de caminar por lo que tarde un momento en acompañarlo. Su corazón latía erráticamente y me estaba comenzando a preocupar. No entendía que era lo que lo angustiaba, su silencio me rasgaba lentamente, necesitaba oír su voz.

─Dime, Edward. ¿Sabías que tu bisabuela Ángela fue una de las mejores amigas de mi bisabuela Bella?

Funcionó. Se detuvo y me miró a los ojos con incredulidad.

─Tu tía Annie me lo contó ayer por la mañana ─le sonreí y él me sonrió en respuesta─.

─No, no lo sabía. Aunque no me sorprende.

─¿Por qué?

Lo pensó por un momento.

─Porque mi abuela Ang era una persona maravillosa , según he oído, supongo que era fácil ser su amiga.

─Cierto.

No había cosa de la que estuviera más segura que de eso. Ángela era una persona brillante y amable, con un corazón de oro y un alma desinteresada. En Forks no conocí a otro humano mejor que ella.

─Eso quiere decir que tu bisabuela era Bella Swan…

Asentí.

─Vaya.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Mamá aún habla de ella de vez en cuando.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque mi bisabuela siempre hablaba de Bella Swan, así que cuando se evoca su memoria es inevitable evocar a su mejor amiga.

Un sensación cálida inundo mi pecho. Jamás creí que yo hubiera sido tan importante para Ang, después de todo, ella siempre fue más cercana a Jessica que a mí.

─Bella, ¿Te gustaría ir a casa a hablar con mi madre?

Dejé de respirar. ¿Por qué querría él que yo conociera a su madre?

Lo miré con desconfianza.

─Gracie le habló sobre ti y tu familia, ella quiere ver a la familia de una de las mujeres sobre las que más ha oído durante su vida.

Se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Casi me ofendí por ese gesto pero decidí ignorarlo.

─Será un placer. ¡Llevaré un albún!

Me miró con los ojos abiertos y luego rompió a reír escandalosamente, no pude evitarlo y comencé a reír también.

En ese momento vibró mi móvil en mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Alice. Me alejé un poco pidiendo disculpas y abrí el mensaje.

"_El albún esta en el coche de Jasper, cuando pregunte como es qué lo tienes dile que lo trajiste para la señora Cheney. ¡Suerte!"_

Hice una nota mental de agradecerle a Alice luego.

─¿Lista? Debemos ir a clases.

Asentí mientras reprimía el escalofrío que me produjo su súbita cercanía. Lo miré a los ojos y desee quedarme así por el resto de mi eternidad.


	7. Pasos suaves

**Cáp. 6: Pasos Suaves…**

Seguimos caminando hacía la clase de español sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra, al parecer le había dado a Edward mucho en que pensar. Por un momento me había asustado mucho sus preguntas, algunas estuvieron muy cerca de ser peligrosamente acertadas. Al parecer, en esta vida, él seguía siendo el mismo ser altivo y desafiante que fue en la anterior.

¿Cuán peligroso estaba siendo para mí y, sobretodo, para él el que yo estuviera tan cerca? Me estaba arriesgando demasiado con esto, pero mi alma era incapaz de separase de la suya. Anhelaba tanto su contacto que dolía. Ya había tenido mis añoradas alucinaciones en las que él, cálido todavía, me abrazaba con su fuerza humana sosteniéndome junto a su pecho. En esos momentos era tan feliz como antes… la miseria en la que estaba sumida se disipaba a su lado, escuchar su corazón latiendo tan cerca me llenaba de nuevas energías, ahora deseaba vivir con todas mis fuerzas, agradecí el no haber muerto aquella vez. En el fondo sabía que todo esto se lo debía a Alice. Ella había sido la única capaz de hacerme entrar en razón poniendo a mi hija como motivo particular para que siguiera con vida. Estaba en deuda con ella. Mañana saldaría buena parte de esa deuda yendo con ella de compras. Alice estaría feliz y eso me hacía feliz a mí también.

Sin embargo, había un inconveniente que me perturbaba. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward averiguaba lo que yo era? ¿Huiría o me aceptaría? ¿Qué haría yo en cualquiera de los dos casos? Si se enteraba de nuestra condición no-muerta tendría que contarle toda la verdad sobre nosotros, toda nuestra historia y, si él así lo deseaba, transformarlo lo cuál se me hacía inconcebible. Edward jamás quiso esta vida a diferencia de mí que la anhelaba, claro que los motivos por lo cuales anhelaba la eternidad habían desaparecido hace sesenta años y ahora habían vuelto pero ya no era igual. Mi amor por él era el mismo pero él ya no era mi igual.

En mi mente viajaban imágenes de mi Edward cazando sus amados pumas en medio del bosque, tan grácil y hermoso, tan letal y supremo. Mi Edward…

Antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos entrando en el aula de español. Por algún motivo este Edward se veía triste y me sentí mal al creer que lo había ofendido mientras me mantenía sumida en mis ensoñaciones. Caminé hasta el que había sido mi puesto durante el día anterior y él me sonrío sin llegar a moverse. Permanecía allí, a tres pasos de la mesa pero no caminaba, solo me miraba con una expresión que reconocería en cualquier parte lo que me asusto. Pero no sólo su expresión despertó el miedo en mi interior, este Edward se encontraba parado frente a mí, tan quieto como si en vez de una persona fuera una estatua de algún Dios Heleno, aquella inmovilidad no era propia de un humano. No, no lo era. Si no estuviera escuchando los latidos de su corazón y viendo el casi inexistente movimiento de su pecho al respirar creería que es mi Edward. Trate de controlarme y le sonreí con ironía, él respondió a mi sonrisa y finalmente tomo su lugar junto a mí, debí adivinarlo, también seriamos compañeros en esta clase…

No puse nada de atención a la clase, las musarañas eran cada vez más profundas. Una que otra vez respondí a alguna pregunta directa que la profesora Longman me hacía. Ella parecía contrariada, sabía que no estaba poniendo atención pero lo que no sabía es que hace décadas a prendí este idioma de la boca más dulce que ha existido. Hablar español me recordaba a su aterciopelada voz susurrándome al oído palabras de amor, promesas de una eternidad juntos, promesas que se vieron destruidas aquella noche hace tanto.

La hora acabó y yo me despedí de Edward sintiendo a mi corazón muerto removerse inquieto en mi pecho. Caminé hasta el edificio tres donde estaba el aula de aritmética para buscar a Rose que tomaba la siguiente clase conmigo. La encontré esperándome abraza a Emmett en el umbral de aquella puerta. Estaban murmurándose palabras que se me hizo incomodo escuchar o interrumpir pero, aún así, seguí caminando a paso humano hasta ellos.

Emmett se volteó para verme sonriendo como de costumbre, con ese gesto que dejaba claro que él no tenía ningún problema que lo hiciera desdichado en este momento. Rose me gruñó y yo la miré confundida.

─¿Qué va mal, Rose? ─le pregunté─.

Ella me clavó sus ojos asesinos sin lograr intimidarme.

─¿Por qué no le has dicho a Edward la verdad?

Emmett la abrazó presionando uno de sus dedos sobre su hombro, era la única manera de calmarla.

─¿Crees que eso sería lo correcto?

─ ¡Me consta que sí! ─gritó─. Yo fui quién le causo más problemas por ti en esa época, y, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ahora luces igual que él! ¡Esta vez no seré yo la que atente contra la felicidad de alguno de mis hermanos!

Me quedé callada. Podía recordar vívidamente el motivo de su odio inicial hacia mí, ella quería que Edward la quisiera, igual que Tanya, y ahora estaba haciendo lo contrario. Me estaba pidiendo que lo pusiera nuevamente en mi vida. No, Rose no es así de preocupada, aquí había algo más y vino a mí rápidamente, ella quería a Edward de vuelta, no le interesaba cómo solo quería que él regresará.

─Lo intentaré, Rose. Aunque no te prometo nada ─le advertí, ella sonrió con suficiencia─. Ahora será mejor que caminemos.

─¿Por qué? ─gimió Emmett─ ¡nos sabemos estas clases de memoria! Después de tanto tiempo creo merecerme una escapadita…

Rose le sonrió con complicidad y ambos se despidieron de mí. Suspire divertida y retomé mi camino al edificio seis donde se impartían la clase de Historia del Arte.

Pasé la mayoría del tiempo preguntándome si debía hacerle caso a Rose y permitirme una oportunidad con este Edward. No era como que no deseara hacerlo, de hecho lo hacía con todas mis fuerzas, pero debía pensar en lo que era mejor para él.

Cerré los ojos y me transporté hacía los helechos mullidos y lo abetos húmedos, allí frente a la que fue mi casa, recordé el momento en el que decidí que estaría con Edward aún a costa de mi propia vida, con la desición de alejarlo estaba rompiendo el compromiso que había alcanzado conmigo misma hace un siglo: estar a su lado sin importar nada.

Al finalizar la hora ya me encontraba de mejor humor y con deseos de verlo. Hoy iríamos a su casa y anhelaba en serio hacerlo, quería estar en aquel lugar donde su olor se arremolinaba en cada espacio porque era suyo.

Salí presurosa del aula y caminé hacia el estacionamiento, se me hizo extraño el que Edward no fuera a buscarme pero luego recordé que no por ser su alma iba a tener las mismas costumbres. Antes de salir fui por mi cazadora hasta los casilleros ya que estaba lloviendo y se vería extraño el que no me protegiera del agua.

Al abandonar el instituto alcé los ojos para buscarlo, su olor estaba disperso debido al viento y a la lluvia además del olor de otros humanos, y allí estaba, recostado contra su coche mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto. Retome el camino hacia él atrapándolo con mi mirada, hacia décadas que no hacía esto, sonreí pagada de mí misma cuando reconocí en sus ojos la potencia de mi hechizo. Él respondería siempre de la misma manera…

Le sonreí suavemente liberándolo para que fuera conciente de él mismo. Él sacudió la cabeza y me miró algo pasmado.

─ ¿Qué tal, Edward?, ¿Por qué estás mojándote de esta manera?

No respondió, solo sonrió señalando hacia mi espalda. No tuve la necesidad de voltearme, el concentrado aroma de mi hermana inundó mis fosas nasales mezclado con la esencia de Jasper y el olor a lluvia.

─No me sorprende ─mascullé─.

Me voltee inconcientemente hacia ella. Traía esa mirada de "¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no he hecho nada… malo"

─¿Qué te traes, Alice? ─le dije bajo mi aliento─.

─Es sólo que vi a Edward en la noche fuera de su casa y alguien tocaba la ventana de su coche asustándolo ─me quedé con el aire atorado en la garganta, giré para ver a Edward e intentar adivinar que le haría estar en la noche dentro de su coche y solo─, también vi que salía antes e intuí que, con todo este embrollo, había olvidado que debía esperarte… estaba preocupada por él…

Volví a mirar a Alice.

─¿Viste quién era?

─No, pero hay algo que tengo totalmente claro, Bella.

─¿Qué?

─Era un vampiro.

No supe que decir solo oí mi propio gruñido. Jasper me observó asustado me giré hacia Edward y él tenía la misma expresión que Jasper. En sus ojos vi el temor claramente reflejado. Él me temía. Inconcientemente sabía que era así pero guardaba la leve esperanza de que se pareciera un poco a mí y de que me aceptara. Baje la cabeza avergonzada por haber perdido la compostura, ¡pero es tan difícil contener la ira cuando el ser que más amas esta en peligro!

El dolor y la vergüenza cortaron mi alma, pero Jasper me sumió en la tan anhelada calma que necesitaba en ese momento para poder pensar con claridad. Sentí las manos de Jasper tomar las mías y abrazarme con fuerzas mientras me confortaba susurrando palabras de aliento.

─No podré acompañarte hoy Edward ─le dije aprovechando el sentimiento que mi hermano había insertado en mí.

Me miró y en su mirada vi que necesitaba una explicación que yo no estaba en condiciones de darle.

─Entiendo, Bella ─dijo─. Nos veremos mañana.

Me sonrió pero yo no le respondí, en cambio, me voltee y comencé a caminar junto con Jazz y Rose que había visto todo y entendía lo que había pasado. Entramos al coche, Emmett ya estaba ahí esperándonos, no dijo una sola palabra lo cuál agradecí, no necesitaba una de sus bromas en este momento.

El trayecto a la casa fue un breve borrón de color verde. No prestaba atención a nada solo era conciente a medias de que Jasper continuaba abrazándome. No había dolor en mí pero eso no alejaba de mi mente las conjeturas a las que estaba llegando de las que deseaba con toda mi alma escapar. Pero no podía.

Él tembló de miedo ante mi semblante, se estremeció debido a la ira que emanaba mi cuerpo, eso lo tenía claro, y ahora había otra cosa clara, este Edward era totalmente humano. No soportaría la verdad sobre él y sobre mí, no aceptaría nuestra naturaleza y menos se nos uniría para retomar el camino que había abandonado a la fuerza. No era débil… solo no estaba preparado. Si seguía aquí terminaría enfrentándolo a un mundo del que él no desea ser conciente. Tendría que seguir su ejemplo. Lo dejaría para que él estuviera a salvo pero mis hermanos se quedarían y lo protegerían de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, también cuidarían de que Renesmee no se acercara a él, espero que me ayuden con esto… me consolaba saber que para él no sería más que un leve desprecio, no le dolería de la forma que me dolía a mí porque este Edward no había llegado a amarme, solo sentía fascinación por mi apariencia igual que todos los demás.

Alice pondría el grito en el cielo. Podía ver que estaría esperándome en la casa cuando llegáramos para regañarme, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

En efecto, al estacionarnos fuera de la casa blanca, Alice ya estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándome con el ceño fruncido, Carlisle también estaba ahí. Suspire, Jasper acarició mi brazo en señal de apoyo y yo le sonreí justo antes de bajar del auto.

Ambos me miraron como buscando un rastro de duda en la desición que había tomado y con ira supe que la encontrarían. La encontrarían porque yo lo amaba, podía pretender ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo pero tenía claro que no poseía tal fuerza.

─¿Por qué te vas? ─me acusó Alice visiblemente irritada─.

─¡¿Irse? ─gritó Emmett─.

─¿Ves que fuera a irme? ─la piqué─.

Ella negó.

─Aún no has tomado tu desición…

─Esto es lo que debo hacer…

─¿Por qué, Bella? ─preguntó Carlisle─.

─Porque no voy a obligarlo a vivir esta vida junto a mí, el tiene derecho a ser feliz… es por su bien…

Alice rodó los ojos y se quedó en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, a medias noté como el sol se ponía y una repentina angustia me atacó. Jasper se incorporó a mi lado pero negué con la cabeza.

─Emmett ─llamé, él llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos─. Ve por Edward, búscalo y llévalo a su casa, por favor…

Alice soltó un gritito ahogado.

─¡Es cierto!, Jasper ¿Podrías acompañarlo?

Ambos asintieron y se fueron en el coche de Emmett.

─No puedes irte y lo sabes ─dijo Alice muy segura de sus palabras─.

─¿Por qué?

Ella se quedó en silencio meditando su respuesta detenidamente.

─Jacob lo ha visto.

Me quedé estática. Eso era muy malo. Jake no tenía la capacidad de ocultarle algo a mi hija, ella se enteraría…

─Solo tú puedes evitar que Nessie nos ponga en evidencia.

Sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero mi amor por él y mi deseo de que fuese feliz me podía.

─Debo alejarme…

─Te propongo un trato ─dijo repentinamente contenta─.

Pero su alegría solo duro un instante.

Tomo su móvil y marcó de prisa.

─¡Emmett! ─chilló─. No puedes decirle nada a Edward… ¡no, no debes!, ¡esto no es asunto tuyo!, ¡esta desición no te concierne!... Hermano, entiéndela… por favor, permítele tomar esta desición en calma… adiós.

─Emmett siempre siendo tan él… ─gruñó Rosalie a mi lado─.

Le sonreí y me sorprendí de poder hacerlo sin la ayuda de Jasper. Alice siseó por un rato antes de volver a su semblante alegre de antes. Alcé una ceja y esperé pero ella no decía ni una sola palabra.

─Entonces ─le dije─, ¿Cuál es ese trato que quieres proponerme?

Ella sonrió.

─Ignóralo.

Yo la mire intentado descubrir que se estaba proponiendo. Este plan era demasiado sencillo como para haber sido ideado por ella, comúnmente Alice utiliza todo su amplio repertorio para convencerme de algo.

─Eso no funcionará ─refutó Rose─.

─¡Si que lo hará! ─cantó Alice─. De esa manera Bella no se arriesgará a que Nessie se acerqué demasiado a Edward y no tendrá que irse.

Parecía totalmente segura de que su idea era brillante pero yo ya había notado algunos huecos en él; como por ejemplo, seguiría viendo a este Edward y él me seguiría viendo a mí. Sabía que él no comentaría nada sobre lo de hoy a nadie a excepción, tal vez, de su primo, pero eso sería totalmente manejable. Lo malo en todo esto era que yo no iba a poder mantenerme mucho tiempo alejada de él y era eso, mi cercanía, la que yo quería evitar con todas mis fuerzas. Deseaba desesperadamente que mi mundo no colisionara con el de él.

─Lo pensaré ─fue todo lo que pude decir─.

Ellas entraron a la casa seguidas por Carlisle que se había mantenido en silencio.

Me quedé ahí , de pie, junto al ventanal que daba al lago, a estas horas ya había olvidado que estaba lloviendo, mi ropa estaba empapada pero la caricia del agua era lo más sublime que se puede sentir con una gran excepción: el suave rose de su piel de mármol suave y hermosa.

Extrañaba tanto aquellos infinitos días en los que pasábamos las horas abrazados frente a este mismo lago, sin decir una sola palabra, llenándonos en silencio del otro, dejando que nuestro amor creciera con cada roce, con cada caricia… aún hoy puedo sentir su aliento acariciar mi sien, inmortalizando cada segundo a su lado. Pero ya nada volvería a ser igual, el destino lo había arrancado de mi lado hace más de medio siglo y, ahora, lo había traído de regreso solo para recordarme que no podía estar con él, que no merezco su amor ni su compañía, que jamás fui lo suficientemente digna de alguien como él. Mi Edward… quién fue capaz de perdonar el que haya derramado lagrimas por otro en su hombro, él que estaba dispuesto a marcharse a pesar de que se destruyera a sí mismo solo para que yo fuera feliz con el hombre que eligiera. Cuán torpe fui en ese tiempo. ¿Cómo pude imaginarme a mi misma sin él? ¿Sin sus ojos de miel, su cabello desordenado y su sonrisa deslumbrante? Hoy sé, cómo supe el día de mi boda, que no habría sido capaz de existir en su ausencia. Ya lo había vivido y lo sabía: arrastrarse no es vivir ni sobrevivir, el que respires no significa que no estés muerta, porque yo he estado muerta cada día que he pasado lejos de él… y estoy muriendo ahora, de nuevo.

¿Cuántas veces se puede dejar de existir? No he sido más que un fantasma todas estas décadas, un fantasma que revive día tras día su amor y su dolor, porque cuando él se fue todos los momentos maravillosos y felices en los que estuve a su lado se convirtieron en agujas clavadas en mi pecho sin compasión.

Ser feliz… todo eso se ha vuelto tan complicado y, a la vez, tan simple hoy en día. Estar a su lado es un error, lo sé, pero oír el latido de su corazón se ha convertido en un motivo sólido para que cada minuto que pasé a su lado hoy, haya sido rebosante de felicidad y gozo.

Yo se que lo amaba a él tanto como amo a éste. Lo sé porque mi alma lo reconoce y lo añora, por que mi verdadero deseo es quedarme y contarle todo, es suplicarle que me acepte y que regrese, que me permita volver a amarlo. Pero porque lo amo es que estoy haciendo esto, deseo que tenga la oportunidad de alejarse y despreciarme, que se aleje de esta eternidad maldita en la que yo lo seguiré amando para siempre.

Ahora que sabía que él volvería podía mantenerme viva solo para encontrarlo nuevamente, verlo una vez y con ello dar consuelo a mi alma enamorada.

Me pregunto que habría hecho él de saber que la reencarnación era posible, de seguro no me habría transformado, habría tenido el motivo perfecto para no hacerlo asegurándome que me buscaría una y otra vez para siempre. Aunque, conociéndome, estoy segura de que no habría aceptado el trato porque en ese momento mi mayor miedo era envejecer. Sonreí ante mi estupidez. En momentos como este no me importaría lucir como su bisabuela con tal de tenerlo conmigo.

A pesar de todos los instantes que llenan ahora mi mente y mi corazón, sé que no me bastaran los minutos ni los momentos que llegase a estar a su lado, ese es mi mayor miedo, no satisfacer mi necesidad de él significaría necesitarlo… y yo, ahora, lo necesito más que a nada.

Sólo habían dos caminos hora para nosotros. O me iba o me quedaba. Él me olvida o el me sigue en esta marcha. ¿Cuál de los dos era el correcto? El correcto para él, por supuesto… lo correcto para mí, lo que yo realmente deseaba estaba claro, yo lo deseaba a él, siempre, sólo a él…

El ruido provocado por el motor de un auto me sacó de mi ensoñación… Emmett y Jasper habían vuelto. Caminé hasta la puerta de la casa pero no eran ellos quiénes estaban ahí, lo supe antes de alzar la cabeza, su olor se había mezclado con el de la lluvia reclamando su pertenencia en este lugar que era suyo, que había sido suyo mucho antes de que yo hubiera nacido.

Edward estaba mirando directamente hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de Alice y Jasper con una expresión extraña. Estaba empapado, las gotas de agua escurrían por su ropa y su cabello que se había oscurecido hasta volverse casi negro, sus ojos verdes, a los que aún no me acostumbraba, brillaban con aquella luz del reconocimiento. Oí los pasos sigilosos de Esme en el interior de la casa, de seguro ya había percibido la esencia de Edward y venía a verlo.

─Edward… ─murmuré de manera casi inaudible─.

Él me buscó con su mirada hasta encontrarme y me atravesó con sus imponentes ojos verdes molestos y decepcionados. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, él jamás me había mirado así.

─¿Te vas?

Su voz sonó dolida. Podía ver como su ira disminuía para dar paso a la tristeza y juró que de no haber oído a Esme abrir la puerta le habría contado todo, no soportaba verlo así… yo ya le había hecho mucho daño en su vida pasada como para hacérselo en esta también.

─¿Bella? ─dijo Esme disimulando la infinita alegría que la azoraba en ese momento─, ¿Por qué no entran? Se están mojando.. tu amigo va a pillar un resfriado…

Me tensé. Éste Edward era delicadamente humano, de seguro se enfermaría si seguía parado bajo la lluvia con la ropa estilando.

─¡Edward! ─canturreó Alice sacando su diminuta cabeza por el pequeño espacio que dejaba el cuerpo de Esme en la puerta─ ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí! ¡Vamos, entra, entra! ¡estoy segura de que hay ropa de tu talla en el armario de Jazz! ─mientras decía eso había salido de la casa y comenzado a empujar a Edward hacia el interior─ ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estás todo mojado! ¡Te vas a enfermar!

Él le sonrió y se dejó guiar por Alice hacia la casa y una vez adentro hacia el segundo piso. Solo esperaba que de llevarlo a alguna habitación sea a la de él porque era la única que tenía una cama… pero eso me dejaba a mí sin opciones para conseguir ropa. Entré con un suspiró y sonreí al ver el conjunto azul que Alice había dejado sobre el sillón para mí. Esa chica no tenía vergüenza, aunque , si yo fuera como ella podría utilizar mejor mi don… pero se me hacía de mala educación estar husmeando en el futuro de los demás y el mío propio por lo que lo evitada siempre que podía, sólo algunas visiones eran imposibles de esquivar como en las que aparecía Edward.

Podía oír los movimientos de ambos en la habitación donde, desde hoy, su olor se percibiría con más fuerza en cada rincón para mi dicha y agonía...

En aquel cuarto habían tantas cosas pertenecientes a él que tanto Alice como yo habíamos insistido en conservar… así como su piano que aún lo esperaba afinado en su rincón de siempre. Sus teclas sólo habían sido acariciadas por él y por mí pero yo tenía claro a quién añoraban porque era la misma persona a la que yo añoraba oír interpretar mi amada nana…

Me vestí con la ropa que Alice había dejado para mí que resultó ser muy cómoda: unos pantalones, converses y una camiseta ajustada pero no exhibicionista, incluso se podría ir de caza con ellas.

Me giré hacia la escalera y vi a Alice que bajaba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

─Tiene la misma talla ─cantó con los ojos brillantes─.

─Es él, aún no puedo creerlo ─murmuró Esme con los ojos cerrados desde la puerta de la cocina─. ¿Qué harás ahora, Bella?

─Eso aún no lo sé…

Nos quedamos en silencio cuando oímos como se habría y se cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Me sorprendí cuando percibí el sonido de sus pasos, era suave, casi inexistente. Esme me dirigió una mirada interrogante pero yo no tenía respuestas.

─Esa no era la habitación de Jasper, ¿Verdad? ─preguntó Edward─.

─¿Cuál? ─preguntó Rose que acababa de entrar─. ¿Te refieres a la habitación que da al lago? ─él asintió─. No, es la de Bella.

─Lo que pasa ─dijo Alice apresuradamente─ es que recordé que en su habitación guardamos la ropa de Jazz de hace algún tiempo, ¡él creció de golpe!

Ella rió pero Edward la miró con clara sospecha luego suspiró y siguió bajando las escaleras, fue ahí cuando me sorprendí más, sus pasos no eran los de un humano, eran suaves y gráciles, elegantes y varoniles. No existía humano capaz de moverse así.

Entonces escuche un jadeó seguido de un grito ahogado. Me giré y vi que provenían de Alice que se encontraba con la vista enfocada en el futuro. Cerré los ojos e intente concentrarme pero era muy difícil si no sabía que buscar, pero lo encontré rápidamente: Jasper y Emmett se encontraban rodeados por un grupo de 12 vampiros, no importaba lo fuertes que fueran, jamás podrían contra tantos. Regresé al presente y vi como Edward intentaba hacerme reaccionar y como Esme sacudía un poco a Alice que, de haber sido humana, habría estado llorando desconsoladamente.

─ ¡Alice! ─le grité─ ¡Llama a Jake!

Ella asintió ya más calmada y salió de la casa seguida por Rose.

Edward se tensó al oír el nombre de mi mejor amigo pero no tuve tiempo para preocuparme por eso.

─Edward ─le dije en tono dulce─. Volveré pronto, espérame aquí y hablaremos.

Él asintió con su cabeza y yo me despedí de Esme susurrándole que no se preocupara y que no permitiera que Edward se marchara.

Salí al exterior, la lluvia caía ahora con más fuerza, en la visión había dejado de llover por lo que aún teníamos tiempo. Camine hasta el límite del bosque donde fui alcanzada por mis hermanas.

─Van para allá ─dijo Alice─.

Y las tres nos echamos a correr por el bosque.

_**Hola! Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora pero es que he estado en período de exámenes con mis niños! Espero que les guste el Cáp.…**_


	8. La Traición

**Cáp. 7: La Traición.**

Rose era más rápida de lo que recordaba aunque, de seguro, el que Emmett estuviera en peligro era una buena motivación para lanzarse como un bólido por el bosque hacia el pequeño valle donde jugábamos béisbol hace tiempo. Lo había reconocido en la visión por el árbol en el que estaba parado Jasper, era una Pícea que habíamos tumbado Rose y yo siguiendo una pelota. Aún tenía las marcas de los hombros de mi hermana debido al golpe.

No entendía que estaba pasando, solo me impulsaba el hecho de que mis hermanos estaban en peligro, pero tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Sabía que estaba seguro junto a Esme y a Carlisle pero no podía evitar sentirme un poco… ansiosa. Si, ese era el sentimiento… una ansiedad tan grande como hace mucho no sufría. No debía preocuparme, podía ver que llegaríamos a tiempo junto a Emmett y a Jazz pero lo demás era confuso. Era prácticamente imposible ver el final de una batalla.

La duda aquí era el por qué. ¿Qué hizo que estos vampiros se unieran para atacarnos de improviso? ¿Acaso vendrían a pelear el territorio? Eso era poco probable pero no imposible. Washington era un estado con pocos habitantes pero muy reconfortante para los de nuestra especie, era el lugar idóneo para ocultarse mientras los "destrozos" se llevaban a cabo en otras zonas.

Al cabo de unos minutos divisamos a Emmett y Jasper a lo lejos, la lluvia había disminuido hasta convertirse en una leve bruma grisácea, se nos estaba acabando el tiempo…

Emmett permanecía con el ceño fruncido evidentemente preocupado y molesto sin embargo, Jasper tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, la sorpresa brillaba en sus iris color ámbar, balbuceaba y respiraba agitadamente. Alice corrió directamente a sus brazos y lo miró directamente a los ojos con infinito amor, la alegría y el aturdimiento de Jasper nos golpeó a todos de improviso, no era el sentimiento que necesitábamos en ese momento.

Rose llegó hasta donde se encontraba Emmett que nos miraba con sorna y lo golpeó con fuerza en el hombro, él le dedicó una mirada confusa y luego rompió a reír.

─¿Por qué fue eso, amor? ─preguntó─.

─¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?

─Nosotros…

─Silencio ─ordené─. Ya es hora.

Las gotas diminutas de agua habían desaparecido, el cielo encapotado parecía haber olvidado por un momento su rutina. Todo estaba en silencio. Solo se oía el sonido de la brisa y la suave caricia de pies muy veloces sobre los interminables musgos y helechos de la tierra, eran ellos.

Frente a nosotros aparecieron doce vampiros varones encapuchados. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. Me era imposible no reconocer aquellas capas: eran los Vulturis. Pero ¿Por qué Aro había decidido atacarnos de improviso? Alice no vio su desición aunque, creo que ya no lo vigilaba.

─¿Qué hacen aquí? ─dijo Jasper con voz calmada─.

El más alto de los doce quitó su capucha y nos mostró su rostro. No era ningún miembro que recordara. Se asemejaba bastante a Emmett y a Félix en cuanto a tamaño y musculatura, tenía el cabello castaño y no aparentaba tener más veinte años. Sus ojos carmesí nos miraban con frustración, de seguro esperaban encontrar a mis hermanos solos.

─Aro nos envió a recordarles algo y a dejarles sus saludos ─dijo con fingida indiferencia─.

─¿Y para eso envió a tal cantidad de individuos? ─inquirió Jazz─.

─Es solo por seguridad ─lo defendió─.

─¿Y cuál sería el mensaje que tenéis que darnos? ─preguntó Alice con voz suave─.

─Aro ha declarado: _"El tiempo de dar la espalda a nuestra raza acabo"._

Lo miramos sin entender.

─Los Cullen han sido declarados _Traidores_, por lo que deben ser exterminados hoy.

─¿Traidores? ─rió Emmett─ ¿Por qué traidores?

─Ustedes como nosotros sois vampiros y deben vivir como tales ─sentenció─. Si esta situación continua acabarán revelando nuestra existencia a los humanos.

─¿Qué situación? ─sisee─.

─Convivir con nuestras presas como iguales.

El aire se me atoró en la garganta. Aro había decidido asesinarnos por no ser asesinos. ¿Puede existir algo más bizarro que eso? ¿En qué demonios esta pensando ese maldito? El camino que Carlisle eligió lo ha hecho feliz tanto a él como a nosotros, jamás hemos transgredido una regla o hemos hecho algo para ponernos en evidencia. Ese ser despreciable se había tardado en mostrar su verdadero rostro. Edward nos había informado sobre la molestia que le había causado a los Vulturis el que nuestro padre haya tenido suerte en su jornada. Ellos no creyeron que existieran tantos con los mismos ideales que él.

La realidad me cayó encima de nuevo. Si nos estaba atacando a nosotros ahora era probable que también esté atacando a nuestros aliados en Denali. A Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen y los demás. Él pretendía extinguirnos antes del alba. Ese era realmente su deseo: Declarar a lo "vegetarianos" traidores a la raza para poder eliminar a Carlisle.

─Esto debe ser una broma ─gruñó Rose─. Es imposible que hayan tomado una desición tan estúpida. ¿Nosotros traidores? Nunca escuché algo más ridículo.

Escuchamos un gruñido previniente de las líneas enemigas. El que estaba haciendo de interlocutor alzó la mano y el ruido cesó.

─Sin embargo, nuestro amo también les ofrece una salida.

No respondimos.

─Si retoman el camino del vampiro serán perdonados. Tendrán que venir con nosotros a Volterra y pagar por su delito permaneciendo como miembros de la guardia durante el tiempo necesario.

─¡Así que de eso se trataba! ─grité─ ¡Aro pretende que abandonemos a Carlisle y nos convirtamos en sus esclavos! ─él sonrió─ ¡Olvídalo!

─Moriremos protegiendo a nuestra familia ─declaró Jasper, los demás asintieron─.

─Eso creí ─murmuró─.

Los miembros de la guardia rompieron formación y nos rodearon en la frontera que separa el bosque del valle donde pasamos los días de tormenta. Esto ya no tenía regreso. Jamás abandonaríamos a Carlisle menos para ser los lacayos de Aro y llamarlo _"Amo"_. Debíamos pelear…

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que nos habíamos visto en esta situación, fue aquella madrugada de invierno cargada del aroma del abedul húmedo del norte de Rusia, aún podía sentir el roce de los copos de nieve arremolinándose en mi cabello, las gotas de agua dulce rodando por mi rostro, mis manos tomadas con todas mis fuerzas entre las manos de mi Edward… esa había sido la última noche que estuvimos juntos. Ahora estaba sola y lo entendía. Rose se mantenía a la izquierda de Emmett esperando cualquier indicio de ataque; Alice estaba en medio de unos troncos con los ojos cerrados flanqueada por Jasper y yo, sobre unas ramas, extendiendo mi escudo y enfocando mi concentración en lo que ellos harían después. Sola…

Todo esto era una locura. No podía creer que Aro tuviera la desfachatez de enviar a los miembros de su guardia a atacarnos, era una suerte que ni Jane ni Alex estuvieran aquí, pero podía adivinar que algunos de esos doce vampiros poseían grandes poderes tanto mentales como físicos.

Alice saltó seguida por Jasper una milésima de segundo antes de que tres de los soldados vampiros los atacaran. Emmett rugió amenazante silenciando todo el bosque. En otras circunstancias habría reído de mi hermano por hacer esos ruidos pero ahora lo agradecía, la capacidad que poseía para emitir siseos y gruñidos amenazantes era muy útil en momentos como este. Vi como uno de ellos retrocedía ante la feroz mirada de Rose y era golpeado por Jasper en el proceso pero no me pude quedar a ver lo que ocurriría con él. Un fuerte golpe me lanzó contra unos troncos tumbando un par de cicutas en el proceso, sabía lo que el que me atacó pretendía, él esperaba que mi escudo cayera pero no contaba con que yo aprendía de mis errores. ¡Había perdido a mi Edward por una situación similar no sería hoy el día en que perdiera a mis hermanos también! Me erguí haciendo a un lado los rastros de humanidad a los que me aferraba día tras día, gruñí amenazante mientras le enseñaba mis colmillos a aquel vampiro de ojos rasgados. "Vi" que su habilidad era netamente física, no era fuerza sino agilidad, corrí hasta el centro del valle al sur de donde nos encontrábamos, él estaba siguiéndome junto con otros dos de cabello cenizo, giré súbitamente y corrí hacia ellos, el de aspecto oriental me esquivo pero logre tumbar a los otros dos, al voltearme lo vi saltando hacia mí para atacarme pero Jasper lo interceptó a mitad de camino arrancando su cabeza en un tiempo inverosímil. Me giré y vi a Emmett encendiendo fuego en los restos de los demás vampiros. Solo quedaban dos que se dieron a la fuga pero debían ser eliminados.

Corrimos por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de su olor perfectamente distinguible pero de pronto desaparecieron.

─¡Alice! ─gritó Rose─.

─Silencio ─le dijo Jasper─.

─Han cruzado la frontera Quileute ─respondió Alice─.

─No podemos cruzar sin hablar con Jake primero ─recordé─.

─Esa peste ha borrado por completo el olor de esos malditos ─gruñó Rose─. ¿Dónde se supone que están esos perros?

Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Dónde estaba la manada? Ellos nos aseguraron que vendrían.

─¡NO! ─jadeó Alice─.

Los cuatro la miramos consternados y con pánico. Cerré los ojos y busque lo que sea que la haya asustado, era una maravilla el que se haya creado el lazo que nos unía al duendecillo y a mí, muy conveniente además en momentos como este. Lo que vi me dejó sin respiración. Era lo más horrible que hubiera visto en toda mi existencia: La mansión blanca estaba en llamas, Carlisle y Esme ardiendo entre los restos de su hogar y Edward siendo mordido por _ella. _

─¡Oh, por Dios! ¡NO! ─grité mientras me echaba a correr de regreso a casa─.

Pude oír con detalle el roce suave de muchas patas corriendo a gran velocidad tras de mí. No solo eran mis hermanos, también percibí el olor de los Quileutes. Jacob llegó hasta mí y me observó fijamente mientras corríamos, parecía preocupado y molesto.

─Nos atacan ─le dije siseando─. Ese maldito de Aro nos ha traicionado.

Jake asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. Hace tiempo ya le habíamos hablado sobre los Vulturis, para ser precisa fue en la época en que fuimos atacados por los neófitos de Victoria. Los otros gruñeron en reconocimiento evidentemente molestos. Al parecer, Aro había enviado algunos grupos de vampiros durante nuestra ausencia y se habían enfrentado a la manada por ello.

─¡Más rápido! ─gritó Alice─ ¡Aún tenemos tiempo!

Asentimos y seguimos corriendo a tal velocidad que los árboles se desdibujaban frente a nosotros.

En todo lo que podía pensar era en Edward. Él estaba en peligro no solo de ser atacado sino que, también, de ser descubierto. Si Aro lo sabía intentaría secuestrarlo y llevárselo a Volterra para convertirlo en uno de ellos, en un vil asesino a sangre fría alejado totalmente de su humanidad.

Todo esto había sido una trampa para atacar a Carlisle, eso era seguro, por ello habían atacado a nuestros hermanos dividiéndonos. Hasta donde llegaría la envidia de Aro…

Tenía claro que nuestro enfrentamiento había durado menos de lo que estaba contemplado en los planes de Aro, de seguro él no esperaba que hubiéramos mejorado durante este siglo alejados de ellos. Nos habíamos hecho más fuertes movidos por el dolor de haber perdido a Edward. Nuestras habilidades habían sido afinadas, incluso Emmett había logrado desarrollar un lado táctico a la hora de luchar. Descubrimos el talento que Rose poseía en el arte de la lucha. Su crueldad impedía que su mente fuera nublada por los sentimientos de los otros, por los gritos o gemidos. Ella era la encarnación de la frialdad, lo cual se nos hacía muy útil a la hora de luchar. Mi corazón y el de Carlisle solo lograban dejar con vida a criaturas que no merecían vivir. Asesinos dizque arrepentidos y dispuestos a cambiar. ¡Mentirosos abusadores repulsivos!, pero no hubo ni habrá manera de cambiar el corazón de nuestro padre. Él existirá para siempre, y hasta él fin pensará y actuará de la misma manera.

─Bella…

Oí la voz de Esme llamándome ya cerca de la mansión. Parecía preocupada pero no asustada. Llegábamos a tiempo. Suspiré aliviada de estar con ellos cuando los enemigos nos alcancen y comience la batalla. Si moría lo haría junto a mi familia.

─¡No hay tiempo de pensar ni de charlar! ─gritó Jazz para que tanto Esme como Carlisle lo escucharán─.

Aún nos quedaban un par de minutos para llegar con ellos.

─¡Debemos irnos! ¡De inmediato! ─grité─.

─Edward vendrá con nosotros ─dijo Alice─. Carlisle ya tomó la desición…

No refuté. No había manera de que dejara a mi Edward solo en Forks. Él debía estar a salvo, nosotros lo protegeríamos. Yo lo protegería…

Al llegar había mucha ropa de Emmett en el porche de la casa, Esme nos esperaba junto a los autos con expresión mortificada. Jasper se adelantó y tocó su hombro tranquilizándola.

─¡Pónganselos! ─ordenó Alice a los Quileutes─.

Todos salieron de fase y se vistieron velozmente.

─En grupos de cuatro tomen un auto ─dijo a la manada─. Y manejen hacia la Reserva Militar Fort Lewis, sigan el olor de un vampiro.

Nos dirigimos miradas confundidas pero cada unos de lo lobos asintió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se habían marchado. Todos menos Jake, Embry y Quil.

─Nosotros ─dijo Jake─ iremos por Nessie.

Asentí con la cabeza. Ellos tomaron uno de los coches de Emmett y desaparecieron a toda velocidad.

Quedaban solo dos autos, el de Rose (que sabiamente nadie había tomado) y el de Carlisle.

Jasper, Alice, Esme y Rose se fueron en el deportivo de la última siguiendo las instrucciones de nuestro padre.

Yo me giré viendo como desaparecían temiendo no volver a verlos pero no era momento para eso. Podía oler a Edward viniendo desde el interior de la casa.

─¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto? ─preguntó─.

No lo deje seguir hablando. Camine hasta él y lo mire intensamente buscando hechizarlo.

─¿Vendrás conmigo? ─le ronroneé─

El parpadeo perplejo.

─¿A dónde?

─A Yelm.

─¿Por qué?

─Por favor, Edward ─rogué─, necesito que vengas conmigo.

El asintió. Nos montamos en el coche Carlisle, Emmett al volante, Edward y yo. Tomé mi móvil y teclee el número de la casa de Edward se lo entregué a Carlisle para que hablara con ella.

Casi no oí su plática. Estaba preocupada por Edward que parecía en trance. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que nos subimos al coche. Tal vez había exagerado con la persuasión.

Vi como la carretera se volvía difusa a la velocidad en que era recorrida por mi hermano con las luces apagadas aprovechando la oscuridad para no ser vistos.

Estaba realmente asustada y preocupada por nosotros y los de Denali. Cerré los ojos buscando concentrarme, enfocándome en hallar a Tanya entre toda la confusión. Después de un rato la divisé conduciendo un coche a toda velocidad por la carretera, estaba hablando por el móvil, la oí decir el nombre de Alice y supe que ella se había encargado de advertirles sobre la resolución tomada por los Vulturis. Por ahora estarían a salvo…

─La madre de Edward ha aceptado que él me acompañe por una temporada como mi asistente debido a su rendimiento en el área de Biología ─nos comunicó Carlisle con una sonrisa de suficiencia que jamás le había visto─.

Me giré para ver a Edward pero ya se había dormido. Decidí que ese era el momento para aclarar algunas cosas.

─Hey, Emmett ─le dije─ ¿Qué hacían Jasper y tú en medio del boque?

Hizo una mueca.

─Lo había olvidado. Es sobre él ─señaló a Edward dormido a mi lado─.

─¿Qué sucede con él?

─Bella, ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta? ¡Este chico no es normal!

Me tensé. Yo también había notado algunos detalles no humanos en él.

─Hoy cuando fuimos por él al estacionamiento del instituto murmuré algunas cosas que no debieron ser escuchadas, ¡Sus oídos humanos no debieron oírme!

─¿Estas diciendo que éste Edward te escucho murmurando bajo tu aliento? ─preguntó Carlisle─.

─Así es. Y no sólo eso. Cuando me habló me sentí como cuando él leía mi mente. Fue extraño…

─No sé a que se deba pero tendremos que averiguarlo.

─Cierto ─murmure─. ¿Y ahora Carlisle?

Él suspiró.

─Al parecer tendremos que ocultarnos por algún tiempo…

─No podemos llevarnos a Edward "por algún tiempo" ─repliqué─. Él debe volver a su vida pronto.

Jadee. A mi mente vino el momento exacto en el que Jane llegaría a la mansión blanca. Su rostro lo decía todo. Comenzó la cacería…

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… son las 2:22 AM y no he logrado obligar a mi cuerpo a abandonar el pc para ir a dormir… ufff! Es que tuve que exprimirme el cerebro para expresar algunas escenas ^^ ke ten bnnnn =)**_


	9. Te escucho

_Cáp. 8: Te escucho…_

La noche comenzaba a despedirse. Podía ver claramente como los rayos del sol se asomaban tímidamente por entre los árboles. El aroma del agua del río se filtraba desde el exterior mezclándose con el de las cicutas y los helechos. También podía percibir el olor del asfalto húmedo y el suave murmullo de las aves. Todo parecía estar en paz. La delgada mascara de tranquilidad que nos cubría al menos servía para crear un ambiente agradable para él.

Me encontraba sentada al borde de la cama que era ocupada por el dueño de mi alma. Edward había dormido sin pausa desde que nos montamos en el coche. Estaba un poco preocupada por él. Tal vez se había enfermado. El día anterior se había mojado mucho…Se veía tan pacifico dormido entre las sábanas, tan hermoso. Anhelaba poder recostarme junto a él y dormitar a su lado. Esperar hasta que despierte y poder decirle "Buenos días". Era un lastima el que no pudiera quedarme hasta entonces. Carlisle había dicho que debía estar a orillas del Lago Lewis para el alba.

Nos reuniríamos ahí con Miriam, una vampira de unos trescientos años más o menos. Ella mantenía la dieta tradicional de nuestra raza por lo que sus ojos eran de un vivo color carmesí adornados con espesas pestañas oscuras, su cabello negro caía liso sobre sus hombros enmarcando su rostro asemejándola a algunas de las criaturas hermosas de las leyendas celtas. La conocimos hace siete décadas cuando Edward y Emmett habían insistido en hacer un recorrido por toda la extensión del río que bañaba a Yelm. Fue una de esas ideas extrañas teniendo en cuenta que desemboca en lagos que se unían a otros lagos así que fue un viaje considerablemente largo.

A regañadientes salí de la habitación dándole una última mirada como despedida. Él era mi mundo y mi vida. Aún no podía creer que había vuelto a mí. Tenía tanto que agradecer…

Cerré la puerta tras de mí lentamente y sin ruido. Emmett estaba ahí esperando por "Instrucciones", como él le llamaba a los favores que yo le pedía.

─Entonces, Bella ─dijo─ ¿Qué debo hacer?

Le sonreí agradecida.

─Sólo cuida que se alimente, que no salga de la casa y que no vea a nadie que no sea de la familia.

Ladeó la cabeza visiblemente confundido. Suspiré frustrada. No tenía ningún deseo de explicar eso en particular.

─No quiero que los de Denali lo vean…

Emmett me miró y luego soltó una estruendosa carcajada, seguramente despertaría a Edward.

─¡Estás preocupada de que Tanya se le meta por los ojos!

Iba a replicar pero en seguida supe que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Él ya me había descubierto.

─Tú sabes, hermano ─enfaticé la palabra _hermano_ para que entendiera que esto era importante─, que ella ya lo intentó hace tiempo. Si lo ve lo intentará de nuevo y…

─Realmente no deseas decapitar a nuestra prima, ¿Cierto? ─asentí─ ¡Esa es una vil mentira! ─rió de nuevo─.

─Estas divagando, Emmett ─le gruñí─.

─Nada de eso Bella. Llevas décadas queriendo desmembrarla. No se como es que aún no lo has hecho…

Su risa estaba logrando irritarme a sobremanera. Debía estar en calma para la reunión pero en vez de estar corriendo hacia el lago estaba aquí discutiendo mi instinto asesino con mi depravado hermano mayor.

─Se me hace tarde, Emmett ─dije en modo de despedida─.

─Ojala todo resulte bien. Y…

─¿Y qué?

─Sabes que si decides, un día de estos, matar a Tanya, nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿Cierto? Ya sabes, Rose y yo…

Enarque una ceja mitad incrédula, mitad extasiada. Sabía perfectamente porque él, Rose, Alice e incluso Jasper estaban más que dispuestos a ayudarme a destruir a Tanya. Hace varías décadas, Alice tuvo una visión extraña en la que aparecía Renesmee en medio del bosque siendo asechada por la vampira del cabello del color de las fresas. Nos asustamos mucho porque para mi hermana era difícil ver a mi hija y la imagen en su mente había sido tan clara… pero vigilando a Tanya notamos que ella quería "asustarla". Por supuesto ninguno de nosotros le creyó. Jasper había sentido más de una vez su deseo de sangre cuando estaba cerca de mi niña. Aunque no esperamos a que la visión se volviera realidad para asegurarnos. Le prohibí a Renesmee el salir sola a cualquier parte, debía ir con alguno de sus tíos o de los Quileutes, cualquiera que pudiera mantenerla a salvo… y sobretodo, le prohibí acercarse a Tanya.

Me despedí de él con un asentimiento y una sonrisa y salí hacia Briar Street con calma asegurándome de que aún estaba vacía la calle. Decidí ir corriendo ya que estaba atrasada y el viaje en coche tardaba treinta minutos a lo menos. Me lancé como un bólido hacia el Noreste evitando mojarme al cruzar el río de un salto. El olor de este bosque era idéntico al de Forks, claro que el Olympic National Park estuviera a tímidos treinta minutos corriendo a velocidad vampírica tenía mucha responsabilidad.

Estaba más que ansiosa. Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido el día anterior. De un momento a otro pase de querer alejarme de Edward a desesperarme ante el hecho de que pudieran alejarlo de mí.

Emmett había tardado dos horas en llegar a Yelm tomando la 101 por Port Angeles. Era una suerte que Edward se haya dormido tan pronto, no quería ni imaginar su expresión al notar la manera de conducir de mi hermano. Sin embargo, todo ese tiempo nos permitió oscilar entre una opción y otra. En ocasiones pensar mucho no ayuda en absoluto…

Esta era la peor crisis a la que nos habíamos enfrentado. La exterminación… si la guardia de Aro nos encontraba estaríamos acabados. Ahora no enviaría a doce simples vampiros, buscaría la forma de neutralizarme y de dejarme fuera de combate para poder someter a mis hermanos.

Carlisle había sido sincero conmigo. Me había dicho que era poco probable que sobrevivamos en esta ocasión y que si lo hacíamos tendríamos que prepararnos para lo que vendría después. Si sobrevivíamos ahora, Aro encontraría otra forma de vengarse tarde o temprano.

─Solo estamos ganando más tiempo, Bella ─me había dicho─. Esto no terminara hasta que estemos muertos.

Gruñí.

─O que _él_ este muerto ─meditó Emmett de manera ausente─.

Me tensé cuando me di cuenta de que tenía razón. No estaríamos a salvo mientras Aro continuara con vida. Pero Carlisle no nos permitiría matarlo al menos que sea nuestra única opción. A pesar de todo, él lo seguía considerando su amigo.

Matar a Aro era una idea lo suficientemente tentadora como para desviar mi atención por un momento del muchacho humano acostado en aquella pequeña cama.

La casa en Briar Street fue comprada por Jasper hace mucho tiempo bajo no sé que nombre. Lo había hecho porque era, como él lo llamaba, un sitio estratégico. Olympic Park, Fort Lewis y Mount Rainier se encontraban relativamente cerca permitiéndonos más lugares de encuentro, batalla o huída. Desde que los Vulturis nos habían "visitado" hace un siglo, él había estado especialmente interesado en encontrar un lugar en el cual pudiéramos refugiarnos, e incluso, pensó en un lugar lo suficientemente grande para que toda la manada viniera con nosotros.

Los lobos estaban preocupados por su gente en La Push. Temían que el enemigo los atacara aprovechando su ausencia, pero ahora que ellos no estaban en la reserva nos era sumamente fácil, a Alice y a mí, mantenerlos vigilados.

Ya podía percibir el olor del agua dulce mezclándose con el aroma de mi familia y el de los lobos. También percibí la presencia de los del clan de Denali y de otro grupo de tres vampiros. Una de sus esencias le pertenecía a Miriam pero desconocía las otras dos.

Al llegar ocupé mi lugar a la izquierda de Carlisle con gesto indiferente. Jasper y yo habíamos adoptado el papel de los integrantes serios y desinteresados. El dolor por la perdida de Edward me había dado un semblante inexpresivo y algo desorientado. Sin embargo, en estos asuntos, jamás había perdido detalle alguno.

Junto a Miriam estaban dos vampiros varones. Uno de ellos era de aspecto menudo, sentí un deje de compasión hacia él. No parecía tener más de catorce años cuando fue transformado. Sus mejillas aún eran adornadas por lo hoyuelos de la infancia, su cabello castaño caía en mechones sobre su frente. De haber sido moreno me habría recordado al joven Jacob la primera vez que lo vi frente a la hoguera en First Beach. El otro era algo más alto que Miriam. Tenía el cabello cenizo y una mirada vigilante. Su cuerpo evidentemente musculoso permanecía tenso, podía adivinar su incomodidad y también el motivo de ella. Nueve lobos gigantescos no hacen que un vampiro se sienta como en casa, aunque efectivamente esa sea su casa.

─Carlisle ─llamó Eleazar─ ¿Podrías decirle a Bella que deje de bloquearnos?

No obedecí. Carlisle no me obligaría.

─Es necesario ─respondió simplemente─.

─Bella… ─insistió y tuve deseos de gruñirle─.

─Es para la protección general, Eleazar ─dije restándole importancia─. Mientras mantenga mi escudo somos virtualmente ilocalizables. No voy a arriesgar a mi familia ni a ninguno de los presentes.

─Ya corrimos suficiente peligro ─argumentó Alice con su voz cantarina─.

Eleazar asintió a regañadientes. Le frustraba el que no le permitiera hurgar en los poderes de los demás pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Carmen frotó su brazo amorosamente mientras Tanya me siseaba molesta. Kate y Garret se mantenían sin mayor participación. No dudaba de estos últimos ya que son valientes y este también era su estilo de vida pero podía percibir, no sabía de quién, un sentimiento extraño. Mi escudo saboreaba su indecisión. Eso era peligroso. No podíamos arriesgarnos a una traición…

─Sé que los trajo aquí, Carlisle y Eleazar ─comenzó Miriam─, recibí las noticias e instrucciones de Aro.

─Entiendes, entonces ─dijo Carlisle─, que necesitamos tu ayuda.

─Lo entiendo. Y yo te ayudaré. No porque seamos amigos sino porque es totalmente injusto lo que él pretende haceros. Los vegetarianos son menos peligrosos que los tradicionales.

─Ustedes no ponen en peligro a nadie ─aseguró el hombre de cabello cenizo─. Nosotros apoyaremos la desición que tomen pero necesitamos que hagan algo.

Rosalie gruñó. A ella no le agradan este tipo de cosas.

─Ustedes dirán ─asintió Eleazar─.

─Los lobos deben dispersarse o alejarse al menos si es aquí donde pondrán su base. Su olor es demasiado fuerte como para que ellos no lo noten lo cual en cierto modo es favorable.

─Si los lobos avanzan hasta Mount Rainier su olor cubrirá todo el bosque y neutralizará el nuestro hasta cierto grado ─continuó Miriam─. Nos convendría que fueran y vinieran constantemente.

─En ese caso ─dijo Jasper─, deberían avanzar hasta Forks para crear el motivo de sus movimientos continuos.

Miré a Jake quién asintió con la cabeza.

─Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que la guardia venga por nosotros ─aseguró Alice─. Todas estas cosas necesitan responder al protocolo.

─Es cierto ─apoyé─, pero no pasará más de un mes antes de que estén aquí.

Todos asintieron.

De ese punto en adelante la conversión se resumió a los puntos generales del plan en primera instancia. Se dividieron las actividades entre los clanes asegurándome de que los de Denali estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros para que no vieran a Edward.

Ellos de asentarían en Surprise Valley a unos 29 Km. de Yelm. Una distancia prudente según había dicho Jazz mientras regresábamos a casa en Briar Street.

─Fue una suerte que Eleazar no insistiera en quedarse aquí ─dijo Rose mientras saltaba los troncos caídos de varios árboles─. Habría sido difícil mantener a Edward alejado de ellos.

─Cierto ─dijo Esme luego dudó─. Sé que no soy la más perceptiva de la familia, pero, noté algo extraño en Tanya y Eleazar durante este encuentro.

─La tensión no es una buena compañera, amor ─le susurró Carlisle─. Ellos están asustados…

─Debemos hablarlo con calma ─les dije, ellos asintieron─.

Nos detuvimos a orillas del río. Debíamos limpiarnos y ordenarnos antes de entrar a la casa. Había sido una suerte que el día se mantuviera nublado y que no lloviera, el día anterior habían permitido que Edward nos viera en un estado lamentable.

Me apoyé sobre un tronco caído justo frente a Carlisle. Debíamos hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Las emociones que capte en los de Denali me estaban preocupando. Jasper permaneció impávido mientras nos mirábamos los unos a los otros evidentemente ansiosos.

─Tanya hará lo que diga Eleazar ─aseguró Alice─, así que es de él de quién debemos cuidarnos.

─Eleazar abandonó por un motivo a los Vulturis ─lo defendió Carlisle─, él no sería capaz de traicionarnos.

─Tal vez no lo haría a propósito… ─murmuró Esme─. Pero de todos modos debemos estar atentos.

Asentimos.

Cuando llegamos a casa Emmett nos esperaba junto a la puerta. Apenas me vio señaló hacia la sala donde permanecía uno de los pianos. Edward estaba ahí mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente. Me acerqué intentando hacer ruido para que me notará pero él ya lo había hecho. Sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente antes de terminar de dar el primer paso hacia el interior de la habitación.

─¿Cómo? ─murmuré─.

─Sabía que eras tú ─se encogió de hombros─. Tu aroma es difícil de ignorar o confundir…

¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué había dicho?

Le sonreí aparentando calma.

─¿A sí? ─me senté cerca de él─. Entonces, genio, ¿Hace cuanto que llegué?

─Hace un momento. Una brisa del exterior trajo tu olor consigo.

Alcé una ceja confundida. Este Edward era realmente extraño.

Eché un vistazo por el lugar deteniéndome en el piano de cola negro. Si mal no recuerdo, él me había dicho que sabía tocar. Mi corazón muerto se removió en mi pecho ante la posibilidad de oírlo de nuevo.

Me senté en la banquita y palmee el lugar a mi lado. Él me sonrió mientras se unía a mí.

─¿Algo en especial que quieras tocar? ─pregunté─

Él dudó un momento.

─De hecho, si.

─Quiero oírlo…─le animé─.

Edward acarició las teclas con suavidad. Nada en todos mis años podría haberme preparado para lo que siguió. Del instrumento comenzó a sonar una tonada maravillosamente familiar. Era mi nana. La nana que mi Edward me había escrito hace tanto tiempo como recordatorio de su amor por mí. El aire se me atoró en la garganta, los ojos me picaban frustrados por no poder derramar las necesarias lagrimas, sentí como mi cuerpo se convulsionó levemente y oí el sollozo que abandonó mis labios ante la dulce melodía que llenaba la sala. Noté como mi familia corrió hasta la habitación para asegurarse de que lo que estaban oyendo era real. Se sorprendieron aún más cuando vieron que no era yo quién tocaba para él sino que era él mismo quién lo hacía.

Carlisle y Esme nos observaron con infinita dulzura y en un segundo todos se habían marchado. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro para apagar los sollozos. Edward dejo de tocar y se giró completamente hacia mí.

─¿Qué va mal, Bella? ─me preguntó ansioso─. ¿No te gusta?

Negué con la cabeza.

─Es hermosa, Edward. ¿Tú la has escrito?

Asintió y luego se ruborizó un poco.

─Es para ti…

Lo miré fijamente incapaz de ocultar la adoración que sentía por él y la felicidad que me embargaba.

_Te amo…_

Deseaba tanto decir esas dos palabras en voz alta, pero aún era pronto. A mis ojos no le importaba al parecer, porque estaba segura de que él vería todo lo que sentía si seguía mirándome de esa manera.

─Continúa… ─le pedí─.

Él se giró hacia el piano nuevamente y la melodía resurgió. Tan dulce, tan suave… me la estaba obsequiando otra vez. Me pregunte si, al igual que entonces, junto a la melodía también me estaría entregando su corazón…

Me permití soñar con ello por un momento. Con el poder volver a llamarlo _mío_. Hacía tiempo que no era tan feliz…

**Zaluiiiot00sss disculpen la tardanza pero…. Me cambie de ciudad! Ahora vivo en una mas grande y mas contaminada buu! Pero esta mas ekipada algo es algo jajajajja**

**Besoo00sss**


End file.
